De Vuelta a la Gran Manzana
by FreddyUlloa
Summary: Bueno este fic tomara suceso despues de superior spiderman, cuando Peter entiende que todo lo que ha hecho tendra que volver a ganarse todo de nuevo pero no sera tarea sencilla a lo cual se va y deja de ser spiderman, para su regreso se da cuenta que hubo grandes cambios en la ciudad mas sin embargo tambien con el mismo tras ir por su largo viaje llegando a un punto sin retorno
1. Un retorno a ¿casa?, espera ¿que?

Para empezar hola que tal soy freddy ulloa un nuevo escritor que busca subir cosas nuevas y no dejarlas olvidadas con el paso del tiempo, ya que la mayoría de los fics pasan por la misma situación así que espero les guste lo que escribiré y posteare en esta pagina tomando en cuenta en inspiración en cuanto a Soundtracks de los siguientes Artistas/Bandas ya seas Americanas, Mexicanas y de otras partes del mundo.

Géneros:

Synthpop, Retrowave, Synthwave, Electronica, Rock Experimental, Rock Alternativo, Pop, Oldies.

Fics a Realizar de:

Spiderman - Tomando en consideración la serie animada Spectacular, The Amazing Spiderma (The games), The Superior Spiderman,junto con ideas propias pero tomando en cuenta que sera un poco mas oscuro o diferente pero con la misma personalidad de siempre. ahora en cuanto a la formacion de parejas en diferentes historias podrían variar en fin podria ser:

Spiderman x diferentes super heroinas/villanas e incluso un Harem o de una sola pareja va como puede ir en la mente

tambien habra refencias de otras series y/o peliculas en un punto con:

The New Warriors, basado en la pelicula y juego de los 80's the warriors (2 Versiones siendo con personas normales, otra Avengers)

Resident Evil Series: incluyendo personajes clasicos con nuevos, combinacion en un fic con los avengers.

Ed,Edd n' Eddy - Inspirado por los fanfics de Lost Love, Immoral. leanlo esta bueno (Peter Parker x Marie and Carrie - Mencion en un Fic de Spiderman)

Need for Speed, Drive la pelicula, Mismo mundo de John Wick and Jack Reacher.

Va a haber puntos donde peter parker aprenderá a hacer lo necesario para poder salvar a sus amigos incluso si tiene que recurrir al matar a una persona, el tener que incluso en cierto punto ser el malo de la historia, habrá amor, muerte, suspenso, culpa, traición y venganza donde no habra marcha atras en todo.

Ahora sin mas preambulo al fic.

 **Un retorno a... ¿casa?, espera ¿que?**

Día 09 de junio 2016, época de verano donde el tráfico en la ciudad de Vancouver aumenta considerablemente con las famosas horas pico, ya lo que uno desea es irse de aquí tras haberme apartado después del incidente de Doc Ock usando mi cuerpo pensé que volver a New york sería lo ideal, el vuelo está a 20 minutos de partir así que aún hay tiempo, mi destino ahora es ir allí sé que habrán pasado años desde... bueno ya no importa me imagino que ha habido grandes cambios.

Con el boleto en mano solamente con mi mochila, tomo asiento esperando a lo mucho unos minutos y es allí donde me encuentro pensando en mi familia e incluso amigos que he perdido, pero en fin la vida jamás es así de perfecta. El avión despego ya hace tiempo a lo que presumo creo son las 2:55 de la mañana y como no puedo dormir saco un cuaderno empezando a escribir un reporte, clásico ya que desde pequeño hago esto; como lo solía hacer Otto vaya ironía:

Miércoles 9 de junio 3:25 de la mañana

Avión Vancouver inc. Destino: New York, Manhattan.

Falta poco para volver a "casa"... Aunque la verdad no sé si alguien me estará esperando ya que tras varios años de ausencia pueda ser que este dado por muerto pero quiero ver algo... no sé qué es peor, me hace falta solo quiero olvidar esto sin traumas o para variar ya sin problemas. Me imagino que muchos de los héroes, amigos y sobre todo mujeres pudieran re hacer su vida o no lo sé...

Solo espero que todo no se voltee de cabeza ya que pase por esto un centenar de veces a lo mucho; solo quiero comer los famosos sándwiches de katz's delicatessen, descansar y vivir una vida "común". Pero como podría si tras varios años de paz se han convertido en entrenamiento. Creo que será cuestión de tiempo o si no la verdad veo muy difícil que las cosas cambien pero como suelen decir: todo a su tiempo y en cuanto a ella... solo espero que si me haya creído la verdad y volver a verla es decir tras aquella pelea, bueno una de tantas al final terminamos en la cama juntos otra vez.

Tras terminar de escribir guardo el cuaderno pero, no se tengo el presentimiento de algo está por ocurrir, llámenlo como quieran pero si algo aprendí es que todo lo que tengas a tu alrededor es un arma y tal vez las cosas no sucedan ahora mismo o mañana pero es mejor estar precavido para cada situación, saco unos auriculares para intentar tranquilizarme con un poco de música ya que empieza a haber un poco de turbulencia. Conforme el tiempo tras mirar por la ventana veo la noche en todo esplendor; bastante hermoso diría yo, aunque para ser honesto el hecho de estar en un lugar por varias horas me incomoda no por estar sentado, más bien es por el hecho de que volveré a "casa" no cabe duda de que todo habrá cambiado e incluso me habrán olvidado...

A lo mucho han pasado que 3 horas, pero no pude dormir bien ya que volví a soñar con esos lugares, donde aprendí a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir incluso... olvidenlo, mucho ha pasado en mi vida desde que deje la ciudad. Para empezar mi historia inicia desde que mis padres eran espías internacionales por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. desde niño recuerdo que aparte de pasar tiempo jugando me entrenaban para poder ser mas perpicaz iniciaron suaves pero la verdad que odiaba entrenar ya que era solo un niño que no entendía porque debía hacer todo eso si al fin y al cabo todo había terminado.

–Pasajeros les habla su capitán, favor de salir en fila del avión y sean bienvenidos a la ciudad de new york, disfruten su estadía. – decía el capitán por los altavoces causando que volviera en sí de ese las de la mañana en la "famosa" ciudad de New York donde vivir aquí en los principios y finales de los 90's era lo más de alta clase, Edificios Altos, el famoso Main Wall street si podría decirse que eran excelentes esos años, aunque con el paso del tiempo a mitad del 2016 las cosas han cambiado,... seamos realistas tiene su lado oscuro y esta ciudad tiene ese lado desde los años 90, las mafias contrabandeando lo que aun hoy en día se sigue usando y vale mucho en el mercado, la cocaína el famoso "oro blanco" o armas de alto calibre. Diablos ese lugar tiene de todo desde autos exóticos y las grandes residencias lujas... el dulce sueño de cualquier traficante piensa que puede darse una vida de exagerados lujos, pero bien sabemos que eso es mentira ya que terminan muertos por los más grandes de esa cadena o son soplones que no duran más de 3 meses por abrir la boca a anti vicio.

Ustedes se preguntarán porque les digo todo esto ¿verdad? Bueno solamente soy una persona que quiere "reiniciar" de nuevo en la ciudad donde nací pudiendo darme un respiro, eso es lo único que pido... Y en cuanto al ganarme la vida solamente puedo hacerlo haciendo lo mejor que sé hacer, ya sea encargos con paquetes que nadie más puede ya sean fotos o lo mas nuevo como tomar "prestado" autos específicos, trabajos de conductor ya sea de celebridades o para fugas de robos pero ha sido mas ultimamente las peleas callejeras, encargado de seguridad de un bar o club de alta gama. Pero sé que esos trabajos no llegaran de la noche a la mañana por lo que debo demostrar primero que puedo ser, como decirlo "recomendado" y no hay mejor lugar de inicio que el bar conocido en New York del mundo criminal "El bar sin nombre".

– ¡Damas y Caballeros Bienvenidos al Bar sin nombre donde solamente un hombre queda de pie y el otro a casa! –buen lugar para tener un inicio claro primero estoy viendo el local, nótese que hay de todo aquí, aunque no es de sorprenderse después de todo es un lugar de poca monta.–Cómo podemos ver hay pocos que quieren enfrentarse al campeón quien gane se ganara será una noche gratis ¡en el Boulevard Hookers!– el sujeto del micrófono grita con euforia causando que la mayoría de las personas masculinas sientan la emoción correr ya que según tenía entendido ese lugar es de última categoría en cuanto a strippers y bebidas; solamente los VIP pueden entrar entonces ¿de dónde habrá sacado este tipo una entrada a ese lugar?– ¡¿Entonces quién es el primero?!– y así con los gritos de la gente, la emoción sobre la masacre de golpes que habrá esta noche donde el alcohol, drogas y sangre es lo que todo mundo quiere incluyendo a los de "clase alta".

La adrenalina recorría el ambiente como si un perfume elegante fuera. Y vaya manera, tanto así que me pone a pensar que de la nada hubo muchos valientes que se animaron a pelear con el susodicho campeón aunque la realidad... recibían las palizas de su vida, aunque mi plan era mejor tomar algo del bar que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Al sentarme allí estaba la bartender de espalda me imagino que es por el hecho de unos pedidos adelante por lo que podía ver.

– ¿Que trago deseas cariño? – vaya a pesar de que está dando la espalda a uno sabe que estoy aquí, aunque ese tono sureño se me hace muy conocido a, no puedo creerlo que ella este aquí pero en fin creo sera divertido ver su rostro al decir su alias. –Un perla negra por favor, Rogue– dije de manera agradable mas sin embargo mi sentido arácnido me fue indicando peligro a lo mucho pienso que atrás de mí el susodicho "campeón" viniendo para la barra. Cuando voltee pude notar como ella por un momento se paralizo y volteo a verme de manera rapida, pero para su suerte las luces de lugar que encendían y apagaban prohibiendo así la visibilidad de mi rostro, cuando vi la intención de preguntar este sujeto llega empujando a algunas personas que estaban sentadas en la barra, la gente solamente se aleja ya que no buscan problema alguno.–tu rápido una botella de vodka y de paso muñeca. – El tan supuesto peleador observa de manera pervertida a rogue aunque no puedo culparlo ella tiene en definitiva un cuerpo sensual, pero algo no está bien, o sea aparte de andar de pervertido sexual, según se empieza a enfadar al no irme de la barra más sin embargo mi atención estaba en la gran cantidad de botellas de diferentes licores del gabinete hasta que en nos segundos termino en el piso. – ¡Es que no entendiste estúpido, este es mi! – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que otra persona llego por atrás ejecutando una llave al cuello aunque con dificultad ya que este tipo se movía mucho hay que admitirlo es un mastodonte con esteroides, el pobre que intento ayudarme le fue bastante mal ya que al momento de liberarse lo levanto y dejo caer en la mesa de al lado con estilo suplex.

Siempre he dicho que no debo de meterme en problemas que no sean míos, pero a la vez recuerdo que debo de proteger a todos sean buenos o malos y honestamente este tipo colmo mi paciencia cosa que de por si no tengo mas esa habilidad, si este idiota quiere ser así 2 pueden jugar este juego. El prepotente idiota estaba presumiendo su victoria, pero fue tan distraído que se olvidó de mí dándome la espalda; primer error nunca le des la espalda al oponente ya que si no las consecuencias serían peores , así que tuve que actuar rápido y en un momento le di un golpe en el hombro izquierdo con un golpe directo, pisoteando su rodilla derecha con fuerza ya que pude escuchar un crack tomándolo del hombro derecho con fuerza para darle vuelta y darle un derechazo en la cara cayendo al piso con fuerza, una persona diría que con eso fue suficiente, pero para mí es mejor prevenir que lamentar así que pise con fuerza su espalda escuchando sus gritos de tremendo dolor, pasando por un mal momento era obvio, peligro ya no vuelva a caminar en su vida.

El ambiente... se apagó de manera abrupta él porque es muy sencillo, porque nunca se esperaron que el "campeón" fuera derrotado de una manera muy rápida por un desconocido, el escucharlo gritar de dolor... por lo que veo es que hay personas poderosas, en sentido político sin olvidar el importante en esta ciudad: mafiosos de diferentes partes del mundo, sin querer he llamado su atención de antemano sé que tengo que irme rápido.

-¡Oye!- le hable al del parlante pero la realidad es que está demasiado asustado como para reaccionar y con cada paso que doy este retrocedía lento, eso hasta que su espalda topo con la pared entonces sintió algo que en su vida pocas veces ha experimentado; miedo, total y puro miedo que hacía sentir su columna un escalofrió desgarrador.

-El premio- Se quedó sorprendiendo y algo confundido hasta que le hice una seña que viera a su mano siendo allí donde capta el mensaje estirando lenta y nerviosamente su brazo hacia mí dando el boleto, la verdad ya estaba desesperado así que le arrebate el boleto; fui hasta la barra donde deje un billete de 10 dólares tome mis cosas decidiendo salir pero no sin despedirme de Rogue.

-Cuídate y enserio ve buscando otro trabajo de lo contrario las cosas serán obvias- decía sin mirarla ya que podría ponerla en sospecha y lo ultimo que quiero es poner a alguien mas en peligro... Otra vez.

-Lo haría pero no tengo donde cariño, dime ¿de donde me conoces? ya que a ti no te he visto- era obvia su pregunta puesto que no me han visto sin la mascara cuando era Spiderman, solamente puse una sonrisa leve y le di una mirada rápida.

\- Tu amigable vecino Rogue, tu amigable vecino- decía mientras caminaba con mis cosas y todo bien hasta el momento de darme la vuelta fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida ya que tener todas las miradas centradas en ti es algo demasiado incomodo tomando en cuenta que estoy bajo la mira de muchas personas poderosas.

-Genial esto se pone mejor, ha- suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía caminando por el lugar sintiendo miradas, donde lo probable es que me he metido en problemas... otra vez; la duda es ¿Te mantuve esperando New York verdad?.


	2. Después de esto algo de velocidad

El salir de ese lugar fue lo más rápido que pude haber hecho claro sin tener que usar mis poderes, lo bueno que en la salida hay demasiada multitud en el camino, si alguien me intentara seguir les sería complicado enserió creí que después de todo lo que pase este tiempo fuera pudiera tener una vida normal de vuelta, sería fácil pero siempre esta la vieja confiable que arruina esa posibilidad: la suerte Parker. extraño como hace años atrás cuando tenía a lo poco de familia que me quedaba es decir: May Parker, una maravillosa mujer que en lugar de tía fue mi madre pero lo malo es que el tiempo no perdona a nadie y la verdad... ella falleció al año de haberme ido de aquí, le había mentido diciéndole que me dieron una oferta de empleo fuera de aquí, tomando la decisión de irme para poder estar bien e incluso ayudarla en lo financiero, allí no fue tanta mentira cuando me pongo a pensarlo lo bueno, aun así eso no sirve de consuelo para esta perdida lo que yo consideraría bueno fue asistir a su funeral sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta para despedirme, solo allí en la lluvia sin decir nada y varias lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos con ganas de gritar sacando lo que sentía en ese momento.

Volviendo a la realidad fui al sitio Boulevard Hookers, pero no malentiendan no voy por las mujeres, solo voy porque es un lugar donde puedo pasar la noche y ver que hacer el día de mañana, viendo a quien podre contactar de los pocos que conozco, o ir a Parker Industries ya que aun mantenía contacto con cierta personal que podría decirse es especial. pero al momento de haber llegado al lugar por fuera podía verse que el lugar no aparenta lo que realmente es ya que parece como entrada a un edificio de clase, admiro por un rato el edificio por fuera mas ya es hora de descansar un poco, al momento de querer entrar 2 guardias me detienen mas sin embargo presento el boleto por lo cual se sorprenden.

-Un momento esto quiere decir que tu venciste a - el otro compañero suyo nada mas mostró una sonrisa socarrona y poniéndole la mano cercas de el para que dijera algo que no esperaba oír esta noche -Me debes 100 dolares tarado, Paga-. no podía creer esto, acaso el otro era tan fuerte como suelen presentarlo... ya una vez adentro el lugar me impacta a mas no poder y como no es una maldita suite, en fin solo me acerco a una persona que asigna habitaciones, pero por mas que quiera a donde voltee hay mujeres de diferentes partes del mundo, aunque yo creo que este lugar pronto terminara en clausura el porque lo digo es simple, demasiadas mujeres conocidas entre ellas las vengadoras y parte de las mujeres X-men, significando algo importante: Esto se va a descontrolar.

Siento como alguien toca mi hombro -Disculpa seras tu eres el ganador de la pelea que hubo en el bar sin nombre verdad, es que según dicen era a otra persona la que esperábamos- pregunto nadamas y nada menos que mi ex - esposa de trabajo Jessica Drew A.K.A(Spiderwoman). Me alegro de que no me reconozca como spiderman ni siquiera como Peter Parker, lo digo por el cabello e incluso la barba que deje crecer y sirve que con el pasar del tiempo mejore en cuanto a mi físico eso sin mencionar el tipo de ropa que llevo puesto. Un punto bueno a mi favor así que sin perder tiempo pongo mi brazo alrededor de ella -Si, digamos que ahora el nuevo campeón soy yo, ven te invito un trago- encaminamos hasta el bar y pedí lo que ella apeteciera tomar y para mi un perla negra doble.

El ambiente esta con luces suaves con colores pálidos ya fueran rosa y azules, la musica a todo lo que da creo ahora esta una de dj snake su nombre es según yo; let me love you el ambiente es agradable, con clase podría decirse. Tomo el vaso por un momento y lo veo por unos momentos notando mi reflejo soltando un suspiro quitando el shot donde estaba el jagger dejando que se combinara con el red bull por un momento -Sabes, creo que ya deberían actuar si no sospecharan- decía mientras tomaba mi bebida de un solo trago y dejaba el billete para pagar mientras iba camino hacia recepción pero me detuve un momento ya que se quedo completamente paralizada por el hecho de haber sido descubierta. -Es hora ya o¿ no lo crees así? Jess-.

Tras dejar el bar de lado llegue a recepción pidiendo la habitación porque quería ya descansar, la recepcionista me mira curiosamente y muestro el boleto mostrándose sorprendida a lo que busca la tarjeta donde pasare la noche. - Aquí tienes campeón, disfrútalo mientras puedas- me entrega lo que busco a lo cual yo solo pongo una sonrisa cansada y me acerco a ella para decirle algo le indico que se acerque y le susurro en el oído -Solo quiero descansar Carol o debería decir Capitán Marvel - me alejo y le digo hasta luego estando en el elevador pero allí no termina ya que por el entrenamiento mejoro mis sentidos a lo cual pude escuchar.

-Chicas código rojo creo tendremos que actuar lo mas pronto posible, vigilen la habitación 616 alguien ya nos ha descubierto y quiero saber quien es- no puedo soltar una leve risa mientras llego al piso correcto, debo de decir este lugar es mas un maldito penthouse disfrutando la maravillosa vista de la ciudad es curioso de tantas veces que estaba allá afuera en los aires sintiendo el aire como golpeaba mi rostro jamas tome un tiempo y poder admirar esto, es extraño hablando enserio ya que hace muchos años no olía ese perfume, maldición estoy en aprietos si descubre quien soy.

-H- hola usted debe de ser el ganador¿Verdad?- ok esto es raro su voz no es la misma agudeza y mis sentidos arácnidos no han estado en modo alerta, algo anda mal aquí - Disculpa me llamo ki- kimura si ese es mi nombre- intentaba no sonar tan nerviosa pero era mas obvio que kitty Pryde lo esta, a lo mejor es su primera misión en encubierto, y sin verla pude notar que era ella en pocas palabras: esta noche creo dormiré en la calle o prisión 1 de 2 -Algo así criatura-.

-Dime ¿que necesitas que haga por ti campeón?- le dirigí un poco la vista y le señale la cama a lo cual se puso algo tensa a lo cual pongo una sonrisa leve-Tranquila solo quiero que descanses allí, puedes ver televisión o pedir algo de comer si te apetece, yo solo quiero bañarme- decía mientras abría mi mochila y tomaba ropa limpia me detuve en la entrada del baño y voltee a verla-Podrías pedir no se una hamburguesa o algo para cenar bien para mi por favor, aah y otra cosas ¿Kimura? enserio ese nombre no es tan original Kitty ten mas cuidado la próxima vez-.

-Pero como sabes...- le dedico una sonrisa y voy a ella a susurrarle algo al oído a lo cual abre los ojos como si fueran a salirse de ese lindo rostro-Manten el secreto hasta que decida decirlo por favor- ya ahora estando ya en la ducha tomo mi tiempo ya que decido afeitarme completamente, el pelo lo cortare otro día, aprovecho dejar que el agua caliente masaje mi cuerpo y sirve es un relajante muscular, ahora entiendo porque a las mujeres les gusta tanto esto.

Tocan la puerta a lo cual tomo que ya llego la comida , cierro la llave pasando a secarme poniéndome lo esencial que es mi ropa interior y pantalón de mezclilla, creo olvide mi playera en el cuarto, naah en fin al cabo dudo Kitty quisiera algo conmigo es alguien muy dulce e inocente paso a salir del baño con toalla en cabeza aprovechando intentar a dejar el cabello seco - Lo siento si salgo asi ahorita me pongo mis cosas, dime ¿pediste la comida criatura?- ando mas tranquilo que nada pero noto que en el ambiente ya no esta ese perfume que me cautiva y hay otro, muchos dirán eso que tiene de malo a lo que es el hecho de que solo lo una mujer cuya marca ella es dueña -Claro que Kimura lo pidió primor, tuvo un improvisto yo me quedare en su lugar-.

vaya sorpresa nunca creí imaginarme que de todas las vengadoras ella estuviera aquí, me pregunto si el problema que tuvo con el fueron tan graves desde que me fui y si sucedió como se arreglaron las cosas con ella -de todas las personas eras a la ultima que creí ver en estos lugares- puedo notar por el espejo que pone un rostro confuso la verdad no puedo culparla, al quitarme la toalla ya me pongo los zapatos de trabajo color café oscuro -Vaya si que estas en forma cariño... ¡¿Por dios! que te paso, porque tienes esas cicatrices?! -me preocupo a lo cual termino de vestirme ya con una playera gris y chamarra de cuero puesta -No pasa nada solo...- batallo para contestar ya que me cuesta hablar -S-solo fue una mala caida-.

-Oye amigo seas quien seas no soy estúpida ok, se como son las marcas de tortura- Volteo a verla con unos ojos que muestran cansancio, dolor y un sufrimiento-Créeme Jan es algo que te contare después, tan solo ahora necesito estar a solas por favor-Eh, Pero...- pongo un dedo en sus labios para dejarla callada -Te lo diré después, ve a esta dirección cuando quieras hablar-.

Al final se va pero noto que las cosas andan raras y después de tanto tiempo mi sentido se vuelve a activar a lo cual tomo mi mochila y sin que nadie se de cuenta logro bajar hasta recepción, ahora solo me queda buscar la zona donde guardan autos, estoy seguro que deberían haber de todo tipo de autos en estos sitios, tardo a lo mucho unos minutos en llegar y veo que hay autos de todo tipo pero hay uno que me llama la atención un Dodge Challenger creo es del año 1971 versión R/T de color negro Metálico con unos detalles en blanco, no se el porque pero esta ruda belleza me recuerda a Felicia, que irónico y mas por el hecho de que lleva el nombre de Black Cat en forma de forma de firma en cromo -Vaya amigo parece que te interesa- Sale un sujeto de la nada pero no me da buena vibra asi que mantengo mi guardia alta -Si fuera el caso ¿eso es un problema amigo?- a lo cual me cruzo de brazos sin dejar de observarlo -Ok amigo dame 56 de los grandes y el auto es tuyo de manera legal y todo- se mostraba confiado el tipo mientras igual se cruzaba de brazos por un momento lo observo bien, notando que la persona que tengo a mi es Sam, quien lo diría de entre todos tenia que ser Falcón; esto sin duda es enserio la reunión de bienvenida a mas no poder, pero no lo pienso mucho a lo cual saco mi celular -Tienes cuenta bancaria para depositar- este se queda sorprendido pero asiente con la cabeza a lo que procedemos a realizar el pago y listo.

El tiene su dinero y yo un auto a lo cual se estrechan nuestras manos dándome así Sam las llaves de Black Cat, procediendo a salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible, debo de decir este auto es sorprendente llegare pronto a casa pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera estaba tan a maravillado con el auto que no me di cuenta que iba a 120 km/h en la ciudad a lo cual tenia a patrullas sobre mi, por un lado sabia que debía detenerme a hacer lo correcto pero por un lado recuerdo lo que una vez me dijo Felicia cuando teníamos nuestros momentos

-"Spidey tienes que aprender a ser mas libre y divertirte, romper las reglas de vez en cuando o no"- eso fue raro el recordar eso, siempre he estado en orden y sin problema alguno... hasta ahora dudo que un poco de velocidad haga daño -Veamos si tienes razón Cat- piso el pedal y hago el cambio para ir mas rápido corriendo por la ciudad teniendo a la policía de tras mio -Odio cuando tienes razón Felicia- suelto una risa y continuo hasta llegar de nuevo a la calle donde se encuentra el bar sin nombre haciendo una maniobra ya que estando la calle en curva bajo la velocidad haciendo cambio y jalando el freno de mano, pisando suave el acelerador manteniendo el control del auto ejecutando un perfecto Drift llamando la atención de todos ya que aunque lo mantuviera en control el rugido del motor del auto hace bastante ruido a lo cual grito de emoción en eso noto por un momento a una bella mujer de cabello color blanco, ojos verdes, con unos pantalones ajustados, blusa de tirantes y encima una chamarra de cuero color negro observándome para luego dar una leve sonrisa de lado, pero no me percato hasta tarde que había una barrera de policía a lo cual rápido freno haciendo el mejor intento de no chocar el auto lo acabo de adquirir y lo menos que quiero es estrellarlo; un rayo de luz cegadora me ilumino al bajar del auto desde arriba. Volteo a ver un helicóptero de la policía sobre mi cabeza, con sus hélices azotando el cielo nocturno.

Salieron rápidamente de entre sus autos y sombras, noto un policía acercarse rápidamente a lo cual decido rendirme fácilmente haciendo las indicaciones dadas para que al final me colocaran un par de esposas en las muñecas diciéndome algo que ya sabia: - ¡Estas bajo arresto! ¡Cualquier cosa que digas!...


	3. Al fin en casa y un firme recuerdo

Horas después, todo se había aclarado. Aunque no lo creyera su reputación como C.E.O. de Parker Industries y su nombre seguía teniendo peso. Sin esposas, libre y totalmente agotado se dirigió a casa. El nuevo hogar de Peter no era un pequeño y lindo en los suburbios o una enorme mansión en un barrio cerrado, lo que, de hecho podría pagar con facilidad. Decidí vivir en donde nadie más habitaba: junto a un depósito de chatarra cerca de los muelles de la ía que durante el día, el área era ruidosa y activa a lo cual no me gustaba mucho así, pero el lugar era lo ideal para poder estar. Pero ahora justo después de la media noche, los embarcaderos estaban cerrados, las bodegas desiertas y el horizonte de la ciudad parpadeaba en silencio como si se tratara de líneas de velas encendidas en una iglesia tranquila. Detuve a Black Cat junto a una pila de contenedores de envió del tamaño de un vagón. Con una hamburguesa en una bolsa para llevar, subió una escalera de metal hasta el contenedor en la cima. -Hogar, al fin- pensé mientras sacaba las llaves.

Gracias a una ventana gigante cortada de un lado del contenedor metálico, sabía que tenía de las mejores vista de la ciudad y lo mejor de todo que el sofá lo había dejado para poder contemplarlo noche a noche. Fui al refrigerador para tomar una bebida y caminar hacia el sofá para empezar a comer su hamburguesa, el lugar es un desastre total ya que había papeles y libros apilados por doquier, la repisa estaba atestada unos cuadros con fotografía con amigos y familia que tuve con el tiempo ya fuera Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, mis tíos Ben y May Parker, una con Johnny Storm junto a su hermana Susan e incluso con el tarado de Deadpool siendo estas 2 junto con MJ y Gwen las personas que conocen su identidad secreta, y en medio de la habitación se encontraba una vieja motocicleta acomodada sobre unos bloques. Increíblemente era la vieja moto de su tío.

Para el día de mañana estaría trabajando en ella para poder montar la vieja Ducatti ya que en el suelo se encuentras las piezas para el motor junto con unos neumáticos nuevos. Me estire en el sofá y empezar ya a comer mi hamburguesa en santa paz. fue cuando mi sentido arácnido se activó de nuevo después de todo este largo tiempo ya que con el paso del tiempo ya no solo advierte lo malo, si no también da a entender si hay algo o alguien a mi alrededor así que deje la hamburguesa levantándome para ir a tomar algo del refrigerador.-¿Qué haces en mi departamento Anna? y otra duda ¿de dónde sacaste llave?- decía sin voltear a ver mientras agarraba unas bebidas del refrigerador, volteando a ver.-No contestas el teléfono y aparte recuerda que yo te conseguí el lugar – sonrió-¿cómo has estado Peter? - Solamente entrecerré mis ojos, mientras le aventaba la bebida y abría la mía dando una leve sonrisa con un suspiro – Mejor que nunca en casa -.

Remontándonos a unos años atrás Anna María Marconi sostuvo una relación amorosa con Otto Octavius cuando estuvo en posesión de mi cuerpo e incluso ella fue una de las que le impulso a obtener el doctorado y fundar Industrias Parker, siendo Anna una de las principales inversionistas en la compañía. Con el paso del tiempo, determinó que era Spider-Man, sin saber que durante ese tiempo de relación que ambos tuvieron, Octavius estaba en control de mi regrese al apartamento, Anna quiso platicar conmigo sobre con este conocimiento. Así que revelarle que no sólo era Spider-Man, sino que Otto Octavius estaba en posesión de mi cuerpo desde antes de que nos conociéramos. Anna, sorprendente mente, tomó la información con calma a pesar de que tuvo poco tiempo para procesar esta nueva verdad.

Cuando ella regreso a Industrias Parker, Anna se ofreció a ayudarme en el proyecto que Octavius estaba supervisando la empresa. En agradecimiento por su ayuda, le prometí ayudarla con la promesa de que siempre tendría un lugar en la compañía y le permitiría quedarse en el apartamento durante el tiempo que necesitara mientras conseguía uno propio. Pero al volver me di cuenta que Otto destruyo todo por lo cual había trabajado, el poder trabajar con los Avengers, la forma en cómo ejercía justicia, e incluso lo que le hizo a Felicia lo cual me recuerda que me quiere asesinar; mis amigos, esfuerzo y mis esfuerzos basura a lo cual yo simplemente no pude más con esto ya que me deprimió mucho el hecho de que casi nadie confiaba en mí, pero en fondo no puedo culparlos, al momento de abrir el closet lo vi, mi antiguo traje enserio dude mucho en si debía de ponérmelo otra vez fui a una junta que tuvieron los Avengers, los x-men, los 4 fantásticos, como ya sabrán cómo se pusieron al verme llegar, todos alerta... en fin les explique lo que paso conmigo y Otto, junto con las acciones y todo. la verdad pedí disculpas sinceras pero no sin antes tomar una gran decision para mi.

-Saben, he tomado una decisión, creo que por el momento- deje de hablar un tiempo quitarme la parte superior del traje junto con lo de abajo quedando en bóxer. Puedo deducir que muchos me tomaron de loco y que las mujeres pudieron ver lo que había abajo del traje ya que tantos años dejaron mi físico bien trabajado y note sonrojos, demasiados; en fin tome mi mochila y saque la ropa que guarde allí para ponérmela, unos tenis negro con rojo, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, playera azul con toques negros y una sudadera delgada roja con gorro.

-"enserio ya llevo años sin ponerme esta cosa"- pensé mientras me remangaba la sudadera ya que de los brazos quedaba corta así que lo levante un poco más para que se viera bien tome mi traje del piso para echarlo en la mochila y aventársela al Cap -Dejare de ser Spiderman por un tiempo-. Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos, si de por si la noticia de lo que sucedió conmigo, ahora esto ya iba de camino a irme hasta que Carol Danvers me toma del hombro. -Espera Spi- no la deje terminar mientras ponía mi mano en la suya y le daba una sonrisa leve - Peter... mi nombre es Peter y es mi decisión final -.

-Cuanto tiempo tomara Pete - Preguntaba Tony mientras solamente se cruzaba de brazos y daba una mira curiosa pero realmente no puedo culparlo por eso no tras este desastre. -No lo sé, francamente solamente que necesito despejarme y buscar aquello que me guió a ser lo que era- En eso Janet Van Dyne intenta consolarlo ya que cuando vi a sus ojos noto culpa pero más que nada sinceridad al momento de decir la verdad -No fue tu culpa spid... Peter te creemos pero-. No la dejo terminar ya esto no lleva a otra cosa y en parte me siento feliz porque alguien o varios me creen.-Entonces si lo creen que bien, un peso menos pero ahora dejo New york en sus manos, enserio, pero hablo enserio a cuanto unas vacaciones ya que no he parado desde años creo-. Solamente solté un suspiro y me siento molesto pero conmigo mismo ya que cargo con esto desde que tome la responsabilidad.

\- Saben lo difícil que fue desde los 15 años tener vida doble, los amigos, escuela,... las mentiras y consecuencias que lleva esto, les resumiré APESTA en la preparatoria me iba mal por los desvelos o proyectos a entregar, el hecho de apartarme de mis amigos, problemas podría decirse amorosos, en fin tenía que ocultarles esto... bueno 2 supieron quién soy porque sospechaban sobre mis desapariciones y las fotos de mi con el traje, solo para mantenerlos a salvo, pero... solo he traído desgracia a mi y a los que me rodean en realidad soy un joven algo tímido, reservado e inseguro pero muy responsable; Spiderman es todo lo opuesto a mi y se que suelo ser un fastidio pero entiendan que para mi el iniciar siendo un adolescente no fue fácil menos el saber que una persona querida ara mi murió por mi arrogancia... darme cuenta que su asesino fue la persona que deje escapar no es algo que pueda perdonarme jamas, menos ahora con la gente que pongo en peligro al estar con ellos-. Muchos vuelven a sorprenderse, porque el Spiderman que han conocido, el irresponsable para algunos, el que no deja de hablar o decir malos chistes todo este tiempo al principio era solo un adolescente, no pudieron algunos evitar sentir pena, otros notaron la madurez y respeto que tuvo para su vida como héroe a tan temprana edad y admiración por parte de la nueva generación de héroes presente.

Aunque también hubo preocupación mas el capitán América, Iron man y Capitán Marvel ya que han visto en acción, las batallas que ha tenido ha salido bastante herido al punto de morir, el siempre sacrificarse el por los demás, el de siempre cargar el peso del mundo en sus hombros, el levantarse y jamás rendirse, pero el mas triste y grave de todos la auto culpa si llegara a fracasar ahora entendían que hay 2 lados el héroe y la persona, aunque no quisieran admitirlo habían mujeres que en ese momento sintieron un crush muy grande por Spiderman y ahora el oirlo hablar asi y ver sus expresiones torpes notan el lado dulce, agradable y tímido que es.

-Hulk desear suerte a araña-. De la nada hablaba el hombre más poderoso de los Avengers, admitiré que e so no me lo esperaba así que solo volteo y le doy un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa, digo algo necesario y me despido de todos. -Gracias grandote y a todos cuídense, los veré luego-. Me despido, como ultimo doy la espalda y me quito la mascara me pongo la capucha que tiene la sudadera tapándome los ojos solo dejando mostrar la nariz ara abajo y les aviento la mascara para tomar el elevador y salir del edificio, la vida resulta distinta para cuando llego al planta baja esta Black Widow esperándome – Oye que no estabas en la planta alta hace...- me interrumpe ya que puse su dedo en mis labios.

-Ahora entiendo... el dibujo tu mascara y a lo que confundí yo con una araña en realidad era un pulpo, lo siento- ok eso jamas me lo espere es decir Black Widow disculpándose conmigo eso no lo veía venir... porque presiento que he oído eso en otro lado, en fin solo le doy una sonrisa y le quito importancia -Ya tranquila no pasa nada, solo siento las acciones de Otto a ustedes ya que son lo mas cercano que tengo, pero ahora debo de tomar un camino nuevo Nat - ella por raro que se viera dio una sonrisa me tomo de los hombros y dio un beso, la verdad me quede tieso e incluso bastante sorprendido, es decir un beso de Nat alguien que jamas lo esperaba nos separamos y se dirigio al elevador yo todo estupefacto ya reacciono y saludo torpemente a lo cual nat responde de la misma manera -Cuídate mucho... Parker- nuevamente me sorprendo como es posible que ella sepa quien soy. Bueno eso ahora no importa ahora es tiempo de Viajar y auto descubrime esperar que las cosas vayan bien

Bueno amigos hola antes que nada es bueno saber que mi historia si ha gustado y se inicia poco a poco pero aqui si alguna vez quieren dar una sugerencia o algo por el estilo siempre esta el PM, gracias por su apoyo... solo queda poder compartir esta historia y sea mas vista para poder escribir mas para todos de ante mano gracias

Freddy Ulloa


	4. Una reunión, verdad, odio y la redención

EN EL INSTITUTO XAVIER.

-Y entonces le gano con movimientos precisos al punto de fracturarle la espalda- decía Rogue su versión de los hechos en cuanto al operativo que hubo en el Boulevard Hookers, lugar que trajeron abajo por prostitución de menores, drogas y tráfico de armas.

-Ok un chico derriba al otro rápido ¿y eso que?, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo o más en el peor de los casos, dime algo ¿cuál sería la diferencia? Logan estando de brazos cruzados cuestiona a rogue mientras este tomaba una cerveza.

-Él nos conoce Logan, me reconoció a mí, a kitty, Jessica, Carol y por último a Jan Van Dyne- decía mortificada la mujer de acento sureño y fue en ese entonces donde empezaban a analizar quien podría saber sus identidades ya que, entre ellos, los avengers, los 4 fantásticos, los inhumanos, shield entre otros grupos de superhéroes, pero la conversación termina cuando cierta persona con poderes magnéticos aparece.

Si Magneto ahora vive en la academia de su viejo y querido amigo y a veces rival - Puedo saber a qué se debe esta acalorada conversación muchachos- sin más a su lado llegaba Beast analizando unos documentos hablando consigo mismo -fascinante, simplemente fascinante con esta tesis podría haber una manera de obtener control de... Pero mi duda esta sería solo hipótesis o habrá hecho pruebas hmm esto cada vez es interesante-.

\- ¿Que tanto lees bub? estas analizando tanto que es imposible no tener algo de curiosidad- dedicaba unas palabras logan a su azulado amigo que al voltear se nota una honesta sonrisa.

-Verán en mi camino aquí hice una parada en la universidad de Empire State, ya saben siempre buscando talentos ocultos que pueda haber- mostrando una tesis que había pedido prestado del instituto, si se preguntan cómo tiene acceso se diría que, aparte de ser una figura diplomática, profesor de la academia en Xavier's su interés por la ciencia le ha enseñado que 1 persona puede tener respuestas a cosas jamás preguntadas ya fuera por el hombre y/o mutante, etc...

\- ¿y de que trata ese libro Mccoy?, acaso resolverá 1 método de que la gente deje de odiarnos- decía de una forma sarcástica llegando al lugar una mujer rubia con un traje blanco cruzada de brazos. Ignorando lo dicho por la reina blanca Beast está seguro de 1 cosa el querer entablar una conversación con la persona responsable de ese proyecto, porque con sus conocimientos 1 cosa es cierta y es que no está terminado.

\- ¿A todo esto de quien es esa tesis McCoy? Pregunta magneto ignorando el comentario poco ortodoxo de la señorita Frost, la cual hace su cara de enojo ya que la hacen 0 al a izquierda, en cuanto escucha la pregunta el nombre fue interrumpido ya que unos alumnos prendieron la televisión el inconveniente en ese caso fue que tenía el volumen alto mostrando noticias con nada más y nada menos que J.J. Jameson. Dando noticias sobre los hechos que sucedido en new york estas últimas semanas a lo cual saca un gemido de desesperación por parte de jean grey -Y ahora entre otras noticias el crimen de la ciudad ha aumentado un 50% en los últimos años, bueno esto no es de sorprenderse mis queridos televidentes, pues tal parece New York puede sentir que algo importante está faltando, ya que todos los ladrones están en las calles, tomando carteras y billeteras a toda clase de personas, desde jóvenes a ancianos siendo un golpe duro para la comunidad.-

No podía tener más razón por 1ra vez el expresidente y ex jefe de Daily Bugle esto iba de mal en peor pues las luces azules y rojas bañan la ciudad, con el ruido de las sirenas que han sonado sin parar. No importa la velocidad con la que los héroes se muevan, parecía nunca acabar en cuanto a asaltos que poblaron la ciudad, llevándolos a cuestionarse cómo era que la Spiderman podía hacerlo sin cansarse tanto en el día como noche. La contestadora de la mansión se llenaba con cientos de llamados re direccionados por el Departamento de Policía de New York, donde ciudadanos comunes y corrientes pedían auxilio de diferentes índoles, aturdiendo a los miembros de los Avengers que cuestionaban si en verdad eran los supuestos héroes todopoderosos que se creían.

EN LA MANSION DE LOS AVENGERS

-Esto es 1 cuento de no paras- Ironman decía mientras ve en la sala de los Avengers la gran pantalla mostrando diferentes noticieros mostrando reportes de desaparecidos, robos a civiles, bancos, estragos en la ciudad, eso sin mencionar que ha habido otros asuntos a nivel internacional, ultimadamente hay conflicto con Symkaria y Latveria debió a la metida de pata de Reed Richards ya que con experimento que se supone ayudaría a generar recursos naturales estos trajeron consigo una serie de enfermedades y como siempre Reed solo hacia mas no solucionaba, enfadando mucho la monarquía de esas naciones por los cuantiosos daños que hizo en su pelea contra Doom arruinando hogares de las personas que residían allí.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Pete sabia como manejar esta ciudad, pero se hizo un engreído después- decía un arquero tirando en el sofá bebiendo una lata de soda teniendo a su exnovia Jessica Drew a lado un tanto molesta por el ultimo comentario de este

-He de admitir que fui muy duro con él, pero entendamos que al final del día su cuerpo era manipulado por un loco pulpo- suspiro cansado el Defender de Harlem a lado estaba su esposa abrazando su hombro tratando de calmarlo –Oye tranquilo, ni tu ni el hubieran sabido que algo así sucedería- dando un poco de consuelo, pero la verdad es que no era tan fácil pues desde su desaparición las cosa han ido de mal a peor. -Saben aun así no lo culpo de querer irse, es decir buscar otro lugar saben- pensó en voz alta la mano derecha del capitán América, Bucky Barnes, dio un leve suspiro mientras tomaba de un vaso viendo por la ventana la nocturna ciudad en su apogeo. En esos momentos iban llegando los miembros faltantes ya que habría 1 junta en la mansión en unos momentos llegando en el Black Bird, a la par llegan los Fantastic Four y no podían faltar los Inhumans

\- ¿Abandonar su hogar por uno nuevo? – Rogers pregunto incrédulamente ya que estaba en espera de que volviera después de al menos 2 años y medio de no saber nada de él. Y justo cuando alguien iba a contestar el noticiero volvió a dar un flash informativo por parte del bigotón cascarrabias de Jameson más sin embargo decidieron ignorarlo siguiendo con su plática sobre lo sucedido con Spiderman

-y porque les interesa tanto ahora, él se fue según ustedes me contaron volvería y sigo esperando su retorno y pague por lo que me hizo- se oían uñas metálicas rasgando un vaso de cristal junto a una mirada fría y mostrando un gran enojo.

-Por lo que veo aun estas aferrada a que fue Spiderman arruino tu vida a pesar de tener evidencia de que su cuerpo fue robado por Octavius, Felicia ya deja de decir incoherencias- daba una joven de cabellos rojos con el logotipo de fénix en su pecho dando un silencio tal en la sala mientras Felicia dedica su atención a ella acercándose peligrosamente a ella teniéndola cara a cara –Deberías saber mantener la boca cerrada niña de lo contrario te iría mal- a lo cual hope solo sonríe dando una mala espina a los mutantes ya que el simple hecho de ver como sus ojos se vuelven blancos y empieza salir un aura de fuego haciendo que por inercia Felicia retroceda -Tu eres la que debería tener cuidado, pues te recuerdo no soy la misma… y tocas a Spidey créeme que no veras el mañana entendiste Kitty Kitty- decía hope quitando su sonrisa dando una cara demasiado seria con la voz distorsionada lista para pelear, hasta que Van Dyne intervino poniéndose en medio separándolas de una vez ya que había tenido suficiente de esta pelea sin sentido.

-Oigan así no ganaremos nada, lo último que necesitamos es una 2da guerra civil entre todos aquí mismo- más sin embargo Felicia no resistió el hablar ya que a pesar de ser la verdad, sentía impotencia el hecho de que su vida se fuera en derrumbe por la acción de alguien utilizando el cuerpo de la persona que sintió algo e iba seguir protestando hasta que hubo una mutante con el don de leer la mente que le puso ya su alto por 2 razones: 1 a pesar de hablar mucho y contar pésimos chistes, sabia e incluso podía dar su confianza al trepa muros… la 2da es porque está en sus días

-Mira Felicia, la verdad es que quieres culpar a alguien, pero adivina que tu misma te encargaste todos estos años de autojoderte… Eras millonaria, vaya la cuna de oro, tendrías a todos si no es que ya los tienes a tus pies, e incluso encontraste a cierta araña que a pesar de que debía cumplir su deber el quieras o no, se enamoró de ti, pero ¿tú que hiciste? Solo quiero Spiderman a Peter par que no porque... Ah espera ni si quiera intentaste conocer esa parte ya que a ti solo te gusta ser Black Cat, dime si me equivoco Felicia. - si hubo un silencio más incómodo antes, esto sin duda fue más todavía, bueno a excepción de franklin que estaba jugando killer instinct, y en el momento que termino la reina blanca a los 2 segundos se escucha lo que más da carácter del juego "CO-CO-CO COMBO BREAKER" para los que conocían esa frase hubo toses y ahogamientos por el hecho de querer aguantarse la risa todos sin embargo Johnny Storm no pudo soltando una buena fuerte carcajada pero que pronto murió por la mirada de su hermana y también porque Crystal le jalo la oreja – Auch, eso dolió Crystal - se sobaba la mejilla mientras la mencionada solo negaba con la cabeza pero Susan estaba cansada de todo esto por el hecho de que extraña a Peter, qué más quisiera que fuera de forma en solo amistad pero con lo sucedido con Reed, las peleas e incluso el hecho de que no ha cuidado a su familia pero Peter si, ha sido más en una figura paterna e incluso llegando a consolar a Susan estando allí para ella escuchándola.

-El punto a esto es por qué se retiró, fuimos demasiado duros con él, pero yo pienso que estuvo mal, tomar ese camino, es decir aún sigue siendo mentor de Hope y de Anya, tal vez hicimos mal en pensar en que era alguien simple... me sigo preguntando por qué se fue- pregunta recargada de espalda en la pared Jessica Drew alias Spiderwoman.

\- ¿Tú no lo harías luego de que todos te escupan en la cara por más de diez años seguidos salvándolos? No sean hipócritas por favor, todos ustedes siempre lo despreciaron- Iceman argumento dejando en claro, mientras aplastaba una lata de soda vacía con fuerza.

-Nosotros nun…- Natasha y Wanda quisieron decir al mismo tiempo, pero fueron interrumpidas por el abogado de Hell's Kitchen.

-Lo llamaron asesino cuando en realidad fue Octavius quien había controlado su cuerpo. Lo marginaron una espía que no dudaría en matar niños, una mutante que se volvió loca, un borracho ladrón y suicida, un soldado que sigue ciegamente al gobierno, y una ex agente de Hydra…Y eso que no señalo a los demás- con un tono fastidiado, Matt habló.

-Incluso su propia familia lo hizo a un lado, después de todo lo que hizo por ella- The Thing se expresó.

-Eso sin mencionar las, disculpe capitán América por lo que voy a decir, CAGADAS de cierto hombre de metal-

\- ¿yo? – Tony indagó, solo para ser foco de miradas.

-Ya jodiste su vida una vez con tu guerra civil. ¿Alguna vez les dijo que hizo un trato con Mephisto solo para arreglar las idioteces que hiciste? – Castle comentó, silenciando a todos.

-Yo no recuerdo...- Stark fue interrumpido por Dr. Strange ya que a todos les explico lo que hizo por su buen amigo, él puso un hechizo el cual borro de sus memorias la identidad de Peter ya que solo sabían su nombro más sin embargo no recuerdan su rostro, pero tampoco los sucesos a la ciudadanía.

\- ¿Que sacrifico? - quiso saber Tony Stark estando cabeza abajo y su mirada oculta esperando a que Strange hable, pero Susan solo puso su mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza más sin embargo Tony levanto la mirada mostrando seriedad a mas no poder pidiendo, no, exigiendo saber la verdad.

\- ¿Tan desesperado Stark? Acaso piensas que con tu dinero podrás devolver 1 vida- de fondo se escuchó una risa maléfica, para que en un momento a otro estuvieran en el infierno, específicamente en el trono de Mephisto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Suficiente demonio, es hora de que confieses que fue lo que le hiciste al hombre de las arañas- decía el dios de los truenos mientras su martillo desprendía rayos a lo cual el demonio le parecía divertido todo - ¿Yo, hacerle algo? Mas bien culpa a capitán pelmazo y hombre Chatarra por eso -.

Estos solo podían sentir impotencia ya que saben bien que la guerra trajo muchos problemas a la comunidad de héroes peleándose entre sí, y al revelar la identidad de Spiderman en ese entonces solo le trajo grandes problemas al pobre héroe ya que gracias a eso hubo perdidas en su vida, a lo cual Tony empezó a formular una posible respuesta. - El trajo a alguien de vuelta ¿no es así? - alguien ya le había ganado la pregunta a Stark siendo Capitán América sin su máscara viendo cara a cara con el mismo diablo sin inmutarse por su tamaño u poder.

-Quise lo que él tenía su amor, su matrimonio sus recuerdos DESTRUIDOS- rio de la manera más enferma posible, pero al ver confusión, seriedad solo se calmó y levanto la ceja ya que era mirado por Franklin –Al punto Abuelo, que le hiciste a papá- totalmente silencio total por parte de todos, Susan solo con los ojos abiertos por lo que dijo su hijo, y Reed estaba tan distraído en su tablet con trabajos científicos que no puso atención a lo cual el demonio solo te tembló la ceja y agarro al niño con una mano –Osas insultar a la persona reina del inframundo niño tonto.- más sin embargo sintió un mal presentimiento si le hacía algo y no porque Susan y su hermano Johnny estuvieran con sus poderes activos, si no por el ver los ojos del niño mostrando un brillo que le hizo recordar a alguien, claro cómo podría olvidarlo era la misma imagen de Spiderman cuando estuvo a punto de hacer una de sus jugarretas para engañarlo y arruinar su vida...

Quien diría que la mirada de 1 mortal le traería algo que solo dios mismo puede hacer...Miedo, este solo puso al chico en el suelo soltándolo y alejándose lentamente y solo dio un chasquido y se volvió a sentar en su trono –Susan Storm, debo de aplaudir esto, trajiste alguien muy valiente pero mi duda es ¿Seguro que Reed es el padre?, lo digo porque el chico aquí presente en cuanto a su forma de ser es ver a Parker en persona – decía esa última parte con seriedad y un odio puesto que no olvido el enfrentamiento que tuvieron solamente ellos 2 y él sabe que un humano derroto al rey del inframundo. A lo cual muchas personas se sienten confundidas y otras partes que se sorprenden puesto que al ver la cara de confusión de sus compañeros pensando de que hablaba.

-En fin, destruí su relación con el fin de rescatar 1 vida que se perdió por culpa de ustedes 2, eso sin mencionar a las personas y "Superhéroes que murieron" en su guerra, aunque pobre tonto... arruine su relación y al hacerlo le arrebate algo o más bien a alguien en su futuro; a su hija - termino riéndose de nuevo recordando la cara de dolor y sufrimiento al enterarse Spiderman de lo que había perdido a cambio de su familia y gente de New York,

Los Avengers por primera vez en su vida junto a los demás héroes están sin nada que decir, en su mente pasaron 1 serie de recuerdos de como interactuaban con el amigable trepa muros, pero mal el cómo la mayoría lo creía un héroe inútil sin nada de valor y aquellas personas que lo lastimaron en cuanto a las mujeres ya que recordaron como trataban al pobre hombre que sacrifico todo por todos ya que Felicia solo quería a Spiderman mas no al hombre debajo de esta. Natasha lo rechazó en cuanto recordó quien era en realidad rompiendo su corazón. Carol lo abandonó sin dar explicación alguna, cosa que dejo muy mal a Peter pues en verdad creía que lo quería. Wanda le dio pesadillas hechas realidad en casa M. Laura quiere matarlo por capricho, cual no se sabe. Bobbi, Jennifer, Emma, Jessica y Janet solo se burlan de él a espaldas y en su cara. Julia debía de ayudarlo y solo lo ignoraba a evitar que, si vida se fuera en picada, pero hizo lo mismo que Casandra NADA. Medusa lo trata con indiferencia. Jean nunca quiso relacionarse con él ya que no era un mutante 100%. Y Loki solo le habla si tiene que pelear o pedirle algo. Pero Susan Storm parecía ser la diferencia pues siempre va al Edificio Baxter para charlar y calmar su espíritu. Además, Peter siempre estuvo allí para apoyo moral cuando discutía con Reed o necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Franklin y Valeria.

Wolverine no pudo más con un rugido corrió hasta Mephisto sacando sus garras de adamantium – Vas a morir Mephisto- junto a él se unió Colossus, Hope y Iceman, a su lado los demás quisieron a portar ya que unos por orgullo y otros el hecho de que sigan convida por el hecho de Spiderman, el que sin saber perdió a su hija por ellos, no pudieron más que sentir vergüenza y una gran deuda con el que consideraron un estorbo, los que lo conocían profundamente sabiendo su identidad fueron con muchas ganas de querer herirlo pues el hecho de que siempre lo vieran bien encima daba 1 faceta pero jamas pensaron como seria detrás de la mascara. Pero por mas que intentaran hacer algo a mephisto este solo se teletransportaba aburrido.

-Me aburren muchachos, odio decirlo, pero Peter da más pelea que todos ustedes juntos así que- chasqueo los dedos atacándolos a la velocidad de la luz cayendo todos con heridas, claro a excepción de los mas menores puesto que franklin hizo una barrera pero igual eso lo agoto.

-Vayan vaya- decía de una forma sarcástica mientras se levantaba mientras veia al joven hijo de susan y lo levanta del su playera hasta sus ojos, cara a cara pero hay algo que lo hace retroceder poco a poco y lo suelta, era por el hecho de que ese niño tenia la misma mirada de determinación, enojo y sobretodo valor, ese valor que solo una persona en el mundo puede hacer que mephisto sienta odio y mas miedo. Entre todos los humanos que pueda haber esa mirada es igual a la de Peter un hombre de temer...

-hora de que vuelvan a su mundo- dijo en un tono serio volviendo a tronar sus dedos devolviendo a todos a la sala principal, unos mas heridos que otros asi que los mas jovenes y menos heridos ayudaban a los demas a ponerse de pie y llevarlos unos a enfermeria o atenderlos alli mismo unos sobre el piso o en los sofas.

-Mal...Maldicion... como es que Peter- intentaba hablar ironman pero a causa del dolor no podia estaba de entre los mas dañados aunque elfuera insoportable intentaba mantener en mente como poder saldar su deuda con Spiderman pues hizo un sacrificio por todos sin pedir nada acambio.

Hola amigos, se que ha pasado tiempo pero me quede sin ideas por cierto tiempo, en este episodio no sale peter pero no se preocupen que pronto aparecera y en cuanto al momento pido disculpas si me tarde demasiado en el fic, si quieren aportar ideas y formar parte de esto estoy abierto a escuchar sugerencias en todo sentido, sin mas preambulo les deseo lo mejor pasen buena noche.


	5. Un paseo con malas decisiones

_**POV NARRADOR**_

Las cosas estaban tensas entre todos, pues enterarse de que la mayoría de héroes que habían perecido en la guerra civil fueron traídos de vuelta a causa de Spiderman era algo inaudito, los que no estaban tan heridos ayudaban a sus compañeros, curando sus heridas algunos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería pero lo más cutre del lugar era ese silencio incomodo más todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa ver la manera de contactarlo, saben que pedir disculpas no es suficiente, por una parte el género masculino intentaría salir, comer algo vaya una noche de hombres e intentar conocerlo mejor claro a excepción de logan puesto que él ha estado en la barra pues al enterarse de cosas así de al que considera su hermano es una situación difícil, si de por si el mismo con el gran paso de los años ha vivido y visto las cosas o más aun las personas hacer cosas de maneras altruistas o para sí mismos, en este caso le tocó ver a una persona que es egoísta consigo mismo, ponerse en la primera línea de pelea y como soldado nunca deja a un compañero atrás por más que estos llegaran a no querer tenerlo cerca.

-Maldición Webs, eres un obstinado- dijo en voz alta logan mientras abría una cerveza dándole un gran trago intentando sacar esos pensamientos pues sabe que Peter ha pasado por peores y por más que quisiera él no podía beber alcohol, logan da una sonrisa cabizbaja para ir por otra cerveza. – Creo una cerveza caería bien un poco a todos ¿no crees logan? - Logan volteo a su lado derecho para encontrar al Capitán América sin su casco demostrando cansancio y fastidio en su rostro junto a algo de nostalgia, pero había algo más era arrepentimiento total -Nunca pensé que uno de mis soldados sufrió tanto, en mis años de servicio a la nación gente creyó que sería ideal para ser el supersoldado… desde aquí el día de hoy me doy cuenta que tal vez el ideal para ese puesto seria- logan le entrega una cerveza con el fin que cierre la boca.

Hope Summers por muy en contra de querer ayudar a su "abuelo" en realidad se quedó preocupada por su mentor, pues en parte sabia él porque es importante el uso de la responsabilidad -Peter… que estarás haciendo ahora-.

 **Mientras tanto en el departamento de Spiderman.**

Nuestro héroe intentaba conciliar el sueño más sin embargo no toda como quiere pues sus pesadillas no lo dejan descansar, el estar tanto tiempo sin su traje y la responsabilidad esta por así decirlo pasando factura, después de todo en vez de dormir estaría patrullando la ciudad viendo que new york este en orden.

"Peter… Hijo debes de volver, el mundo te necesita más que nunca" decía una persona en su sueño a lo cual Peter reacciona abriendo los ojos levantándose de la cama mientras se talla los ojos -Es enserio tío ben… dudo que esta ciudad me necesite- decía mientras se levantaba yendo hacia el baño a lavarse la cara para después verse al espejo pero su sorpresa es que al ver el reflejo ve a una mujer una cuyos ojos muestran amor y cariño.

- _Se que estas dudando mucho hijo… no te culpamos el que hayas tomado esas decisiones_ \- decía gentilmente su voz a lo cual se siente un ambiente triste y pete solo piensa en lo mucho que ha vivido alrededor de los años cosas buenas, pero cosas malas a lo cual solo mueve la cabeza ahora tomando un camino hacia el refrigerador agarrando una lata de café para así ingerirla. - _Vamos Pete deja de ser tan cabeza dura y deja ir el pasado, déjanos ir… pues nosotros te hacemos daño… mi amor_ \- pete solo se sentó en una silla que había por allí con la mirada perdida demostrando mucha nostalgia y melancolía.

-No es fácil Gwen… los extraño demasiado- habla con la mirada aun perdida y sin ánimo alguno.

- _lo sabemos Peter, no hay día en que quiera tenerte en mis brazos…_ \- se escucha sollozar a Gwen mientras pone su barbilla en el hombro - _fui una estúpida al meterme con engañarte Pete nunca dio haber sido las cosas así_ -.

-Pues pasaron Gwen nadie puede cambiar eso para mí solo… solo queda el mañana- decía Peter con la voz apagada por unos momentos; se levantó dirigiéndose a donde estaba el traje que le había traído la señorita Marconi viendo su traje con un nuevo diseño y en negro, parecía ser un prototipo para lo cual solo dio una sonrisa y apegado a eso un clásico de sus chistes haciendo referencia por el nuevo color de su traje que solo usara esta vez por última vez.

-Demasiado oscuro, ¿de dónde saco esta idea… del universo DC? -.

(Imagen portada)

Peter/Spiderman POV.

Ok las cosas, se sienten raras por qué por el simple hecho de que este traje que parece pesado es mucho más ligero, mejor que las versiones MK. Después de todo solo daré un paseo, pues me imagino el crimen en la ciudad habrá bajado.

-Ok new york aquí voy de nuevo- abrí la ventana para salir haciendo maromas y disparando telarañas para empezar a dar mi ya clásica patrulla por la ciudad, la ventaja del nuevo traje es que puedo pasar desapercibido por la ciudad, aunque debo decir, extrañaba esto han sido tantos años el de no gozar algo así, la libertad y caer en péndulo por la ciudad, hasta llegar por casualidad a Hell's Kitchen. Noto algo raro para estos momentos Daredevil debería ya haber aparecido, ¿Sera que hay por fin descanso en esta ciudad? aunque para mi suerte como lo es de esperar hay un asalto sin perder más tiempo me dirijo para allá, pero… esto es demasiado es una familia siendo asaltada por más que quiero acercarme solo veo como el hombre está a punto de jalar el gatillo de su arma contra el niño.

Siento de nuevo esa sensación, de que algo malo sucederá más sin embargo disparo una telaraña atrapando la mano del sujeto para jalarlo lejos de ellos, de ninguna manera volverá a fallar… se lo prometí a ella.

El solo recordar ese momento se apodera de mí la impotencia; junto con algo que nunca creí volver a experimentar en la vida un odio a lo cual tomo impulso y darle un uppercut que lo eleva de perdido un metro en el aire pero este logra de algún modo aterrizar aunque este intenta escapar mas no tiene mucha suerte ya que lo atrapo con la telaraña jalándolo hacia mi -¡Get the f**k over here you B***h!- cuando menos lo espero un golpe directo a la cara con la mano abierta, darle un hook izquierdo dejándolo aturdido un momento a lo cual lo sujeto por el hombro para darle una barrida tumbándolo al piso pero sin su hombro, cuando este vuelve su mirada hacia mí se lleva un rodillazo al rostro quedando inconsciente.

\- ¿Spider-man? - volteo a ver a la familia atrás de mí, debajo de la máscara tengo una sonrisa de satisfacción a lo cual solo doy una afirmación y termino saliendo del lugar, pero logro escuchar sus agradecimientos, pero, aunque se sienta feliz por eso sus acciones no fueron muy bien, pues ahora su estilo de pelea es muy agresivo e intento hacerlo menos letal ya que en su mente pasaron miles de escenarios donde todas llevaban a algo grave excepto una, esta fue una de ellas.

\- "dios esto cada vez es difícil, el camino de la araña lo he llevado a un punto donde se ha vuelto letal en cuanto a mi experiencia en de otras artes marciales que he aprendido… dios así sentirá Murdock y Rant"- no dejo de pensar en eso pues en estos años he aprendido que por más que uno quiera paz jamás lo abra pues aquella frase de aquella pequeña quedo en mi memoria… - _**Spiderman…n-no es pecado pelear por la justicia; al contrario, es una buena obra… Recuerda que hay villanos que jamás entenderán solo con palabras... sé cómo se siente pero… ya no tiene por qué soportarlo, por una vez deje salir todo… antes de que lo mate esa maldición… un favor spidey ¿sí?; proteja a los seres vivos y a esta ciudad que a pesar de todo lo que he pasado aun amo... se lo encargo**_.- por un momento estoy perdido mientras estoy en un edificio viendo esta nocturna ciudad en su pleno apogeo pensando en esa criatura que logro salvar a duras penas, es increíble como al principio quisieron negarle el servicio médico por su estado físico, de vivir en las calles… era una niña pequeña por dios.

Lo bueno ya se encuentra estable, y me encargue que tuviera que comer y vestir, también me encargue de que fuera llevado a un orfanato y fuera adoptada por una buena familia, claro que no fue fácil; el dinero fue lo de menos pero encontrar una familia que fuera bien y no tuviera problemas es algo complicado pero la pequeña ahora es feliz con su nueva familia e incluso su abuelastro… ok eso se oyó extraño pero me comprenden… si te lo digo a ti que de algún modo lees esto, ¿Cómo me di cuenta y se dé la cuarta pared? Culpen a Deadpool estar con él en cierto punto contagia su locura, pero, en fin, la pequeña Leah ahora es feliz y para mí eso es lo único que me importa; hay veces que cuando columpio la suelo ver, no sé cómo esa pequeña logra saber en qué parte tal edificio llegue a aterrizar ella siempre me voltea a ver y saluda.

Pero por ahora creo es bueno volver a descansar y con suerte nadie sabrá que Spiderman está de vuelta en la linda ciudad de New York. Solo quedaría saber qué hacer con mi futuro ya que no pienso siempre ser Spiderman, sé que soy la base el centro, pero por el momento pienso ignorarlo, creo me toca hacer mi vida feliz, sin que este traje sea tan presente en mi vida.

No se quizás le pida a logan que me de trabajo de maestro en el instituto Xavier. Aunque no se con Jean y compañía lo mas probable es que me haga pasar momentos difíciles, Storm dudo que tenga algún problema conmigo pues hemos llegado a trabajar juntos y nos tenemos respeto profesional, seria lindo volver a pasar tiempo con mi pupila favorita, Laura en cambio… no se porque me quiera matar ahora en fin tendría que ver, o no se fundar una escuela de artes marciales… ¿ok porque presiento que eso ya lo he visto antes?, o pelear un tiempo en jaula no suena tan malo, hasta quizás pueda pedir empleo con Silver junto a sus Wildpacks. Ya tenia rato que no sabia de ella, pues desde su resurrección las cosas entre ella y yo no se han aclarado del todo.

Pensé en muchas cosas mientras me columpiaba camino a casa, entre esas cosas era visitar a la familia Richards, viendo si podría trabajar con ellos ya fuera en un nuevo proyecto e incluso visitar a los niños hasta que en una parte del edificio escucha estruendos, así que decido acercarme a ver quiénes causan tantos problemas. Eran una serie de jóvenes de a lo mucho 15 a 17 años peleando, o en este caso entrenando eran la nueva generación de héroes que, al momento de haber vivido la experiencia de la primera guerra civil, pensaron y decidieron mejor estar preparados en dado caso que llegara a volver a pasar estar listos, ya que no querían formar parte de eso si llegara a ocurrir pues notaron que los héroes poderosos y unidos, eso ultimo lo dudaron mucho pues no dudaron la comunidad heroica a darse caza a sí mismos.

Aparte de entrenar mas para no cometer los errores de aquellos "héroes" que llevaron a que estallara la guerra en primer lugar, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de la nueva generación por el hecho de verlos entrenar ser mejores de lo que los vengadores fue alguna vez.

-Nada mal niños, nada mal- dije para mi mismo, aunque noto por un instante una joven de tez morena voltea a donde estoy yo, aunque lo bueno el traje de negro me da un buen camuflaje.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kamala? – pregunto un joven Scott Summers al notar a su compañera ver a la nada; vaya quien diría que la versión joven no es para nada la versión Insoportable de el mismo ya crecido. -Creí escuchar a alguien, pero no creo que sea- esto trajo consigo un Scott confundido que solo levanto los hombros y fue con los demás a entrenar, estos niños de ahora de perdido cuentan con lo que fue el entrenamiento de sus mentores, poniendo también en cuenta su propio esfuerzo.

Solo me distraigo unos segundos para cuando siento alguien tocar mi hombro y no se porque presiento que después de AÑOS la suerte Parker va a volver a darme lata nuevamente ¿Por qué lo digo? Si la suerte Parker pudiera hablar esas serian sus palabras "Porque quiero, porque puedo y porque se me da la regalada gana."

Como odio esto voy volteando lentamente para ver que estoy cerca de una ventana que no se en que momento fue abierta y ve a una jovencita lo raro aquí es su sudadera de con un gato como gorro. Se nota los brillos en sus ojos por lo cual bajo la guardia y le indico con un dedo que guarde silencio a lo cual noto que levanta los brazos, por un momento me quedo pensando así que le doy un abrazo. - ¿En verdad eres tú?, no lo puedo creer esto es asombroso – decía la niña temblando de la emoción y hablando bajo, pero dejando notar la emoción de ver a un superhéroe de verdad a lo cual acaricio su cabello sonriendo de bajo de la máscara.

-Eres la primera persona que lo dice de esa forma pequeña- a lo cual se quita su gorro de sudadera para verme mejor, aunque la noto confundida tocando parte de mi traje.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu otro traje Spidey? – vaya si que esta niña es demasiado observadora, aunque admito hay veces que el negro me trae a la mente malos recuerdos.

-es provisional pequeña, se supone aún estoy retirado… lo he pensado y creo que pronto colgare el traje definitivamente- lo dije mientras veía el horizonte de esta belleza de noche, pero oigo veo que la niña empieza a sollozar lo cual me preocupa pasando a preguntar porque esta así.

\- Eres mi héroe favorito y no puedo creer lo que dices ¿Por qué quieres retirarte, es que acaso no has visto cómo está la ciudad? - pregunto algo molesta y sollozando, pero un momento… ¿la ciudad? Ella al parecer nota mi cara de duda y no se si sean por como se mueven mis lentes rojas ahora, por lo que trae un periódico yo todo extrañado lo agarro para leerlo, pero con solo ver la portada mis ojos se abren a mas no poder ni que decir de mi mascara. - ¡Pero que carajos, hijos de toda su..! -.

\- ¡Lenguaje! – decía un Capitán América levantándose de su cama de golpe al escuchar eso, volteo a todos lados a lo cual solo salió una gota de sudor en su cabeza - creo que las cervezas de logan si afectan de vez en cuando -.

En otro lado en la mansión de los X-men ya una vez todos curados pasan a sus habitaciones, pero las que son psíquicas sintieron un horrible escalofrió recorrer sus columnas mientras tanto logan sus instintos le advertían peligro y eso pasaba solo cuando… -Ok quien fue el idiota que le dijo a el- gruñendo por lo bajo sacando sus garras destrozando su puerta – Con una reverenda Mier -.

Y asi fue sucesivamente con todas las agrupaciones de héroes ya fueran Shield, Strike, Uncanny Avengers, Etc…

Incluso si hablamos de Fury que esta con los Observadores -Siento un movimiento en la fuerza- dirigiendo su vista hacia su universo para llevarse la grata sorpresa de lo que ha pasado y quien ha causado tal atención a lo cual solo suelta una carcajada -Ustedes amigos míos están soberanamente jod -.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DEL CAPITAN ROGERS.**_

\- ¡Lenguaje con un cara…! – exclamaba mientras aventaba su escudo contra todo y salía por la ventana. Enseguida todos prendían la luz y empezó una batalla de gritos y empujones en el edificio por tanto griterío vaya la redundancia.

En cuanto a eso pasa un personaje desde el tejado de a lado solo se muere de la risa viendo la desgracia ajena mientras se limpia las lágrimas de risa – Eso les pasa por Pen"$##%#$&… pero que mie$"#&\- voltea a ver a alguien y se dirige muy enojado - ¡oye tu… si tu el conche su $"#$"# que lee esto, dile al (/%# escritor que no ande con censura a la ve$#"!...¡Aaaah como te odio escritor de #"$%!- de la nada el edificio en que esta desaparece cayendo este hacia la nada -Hijo de tu-.

Hey que hay gente, hay disculpen tanta ausencia, pero tiene justificación esto que aparte de ya estar titulándome, unas ideas revueltas, falta de estas y una que otra cerveza fría. Pido disculpas espero enserio guste la serie y vuelvo y reitero a decir que si tras leer todo esto tienes alguna idea o sugerencia no me preguntes, aporta que bien se te dará el crédito por tu trabajo, tampoco soy un hijo de #$"#!"$ como para no dar crédito y apoyo a mis lectores que me dan mas vistas y razones para seguir escribiendo, sin mas nos vemos hijos mios.

Saludos a todos ustedes manga de lectores profesionales aquí les estaré dejando mi correo para que se comuniquen con su servilleta aquí presente para ideas o hacer ver errores y que debería mejorar.

Saludos.


	6. La opertura de la red

Después de no muy gratas noticias decido mejor dar un patrullaje por la ciudad a lo que en poco tiempo me encargo de los asaltantes, peleas de bandas... pero sé que las cosas en Harlem y en Hell's Kitchen están tranquilas en Queens a lo mejor está tranquilo... claro si mencionar que Castle junto a su nueva compañera hacen medio masacre, no justifico sus métodos, pero sé que en las calles uno puede salir con tranquilidad y más los infantes.

Dios mío, he visto esta ciudad que está mal, al parecer deberé pasar toda la noche intentando arreglar esto, claro roma no se construyó en un día así que esto llevara a lo mucho una semana si bien me va. Mi mayor duda es ¿Qué coño ha pasado, es decir que mal ha habido ahora? ¿Hubo invasión por los Skrull otra vez? O tan simple como saber ¿qué carajos hizo Reed ahora?, juro por dios hablare con cada uno de ellos es que enserio, ¿tanto cuesta mantener una ciudad tranquila? Yo lo hice con el tiempo, aprendiendo mejor a cómo controlar mi doble vida, está bien que protejamos el mundo y el universo, pero también se debe de proteger donde estas en estos momentos.

La ciudad que nunca duerme, vaya nombre pero un hecho cierto, juro que he detenido 10 intentos de robos a tiendas, 5 a bancos, 30 a público en general, evite secuestros, detuve al menos 3 operación de la Maggia, para terminar ya la noche me entere por parte de uno de los Maggia que intentaría atacar a una banda rival destruyendo un prostíbulo clandestino, a lo cual no dude en dirigirme a ese lugar.

"vaya este lugar sí que luce... bonito" no pude responderme de forma más sarcástica el lugar se veían de todo tipo, pero algo me da mala espina de este lugar, así que entro por los ductos de ventilación, llegando a una parte donde en su mayor parte es oscura, pero por el momento era común escuchar conversaciones ya fuera de las mujeres, o negocios, fuera lo que fuera fui dejando mini micrófonos grabando todo, pero ya cuando tuve suficiente para ya hablar con la policía.

-por favor ya, prometiste que si no decía nada me dejarías en paz- se escuchaba la voz de alguien joven sollozando mientras que el tipo le da una bofetada al punto de tirarla al piso.

-cállate pedazo de ramera, tú haces lo que yo necesito mas no olvides pequeña mocosa que iré a por ti si abres esa bonita boca tuya... Ahora agacha té y haz lo que me encanta bebe-.

P.O.V. Narrador

Odio decirlo pero hasta para el corazón más puro que puede haber en este universo, después de tantos sufrimientos y tantas perdidas... hay un punto donde uno jura no tocar, pero los constantes ahogamientos de la pobre niña y sollozos mientras es forzada a realizar eso y podía escucharse cachetadas y a ese asqueroso tipo hablar -Mira pedazo de mierda, tú vas a hacer lo que te diga o si no...Terminaras en la basura como tu amiguita después de esa orgía donde "accidentalmente" murió-.

Mas ruidos se podían escuchar, pero las situación era delicada por no decir grave pues casi la mitad de ese lugar las mujeres jóvenes eran tratadas como simple juguetes sexuales, pero nadie hace nada verdad?, los "héroes" están por decirlo así fuera de forma no pudiendo cumplir con mantener la ciudad en paz cuando pueden con seres galácticos o mutantes nivel Omega, los problemas de la ciudad atlántica, Galactus... e incluso con los héroes mismos, los desastres ocurridos en casa M, cuando el Fénix se hizo uno con Hope. Peter sabía lo que se tenía que hacer... pero después de esta noche en definitiva spiderman no volvería a ser el mismo otra vez.

Parker fue entrando lento al cuarto con el fin y apago la luz para tomar acción rápida a lo cual espanta a los 2 a lo cual el violador saca el arma apuntando a la nada literalmente solamente oyéndose los respiro tensos de él y la joven, la mujer solo veía oscuridad pero de la nada empezó a balbucear a lo cual el hombre le da un golpe con el arma gritándole que se callara; grave error por parte de ese tipo porque de la nada un color roja escarlata se mostró detrás de la chica -Cometiste un gran y grave error... pagaras por ello con tu vida maldito malnacido-.

Esa noche pasaron muchas cosas, por un lado la policía hallo varios matones y miembros de la mafia inconscientes y otros... corrieron con poca suerte, muchos con fracturas, dislocaciones de 3er grado al punto donde se vuelven irreparables los daños hechos. Menciono que tanto brazos y piernas estaban en mal estado al punto donde el hueso atravesaba la carne, había incluso personas que tenían contusiones de gravedad por la cabeza ya que los golpes fueron con mucha fuerza.

-Dios mío esto es un cuento de nunca acabar- decía una joven detective de lentes mientras tomaba un café viendo la escena del crimen cuando le entregaron fotos, e incluso hubo algunos vídeos de seguridad que se lograron salvar después que el edificio literalmente fuera cuesta abajo, según a las testigos que no podía creer fueran jovencitas de apenas 14 a 18 años, estar en esos lugar a la fuerza ya fuera con la promesa de un mejor futuro, o algo tan llano y simple de trabajos como supermodelos por agencias falsas conectadas a la Maggia con el fin de tener más tratos comerciales ya fuera tratado de negocios clandestinos como la prostitución o trata de personas.

Lo más raro varias de las muchachas refugiadas tenían en sus manos evidencia necesaria para poder acabar con esta red que maneja la maggia por New York y en otras partes de Estados Unidos, la mayoría eran inmigrantes de distintas partes del mundo, pero al intentar hablar solamente identificaron haber visto unas grandes lentes rojo escarlata y algo grande en su pecho y espalda del mismo color, una de las victimas reporto al oficial que uno de los miembros de la mafia probablemente el encargado estaba en el cuarto 616 aunque no supo decir si seguiría convida.

Para la detective esto tuvo muchas cosas que pensar pero a la mente solamente el ver las fotos que tomaron los forenses del individuo llamado Bobby, Bobby Gnucci hijo mediano y favorito de la famosa Ma Gnucci, lo hallaron en un estado letal pues la persona se encizaño con él. Según los médicos encontraron su columna vertebral fracturada, golpes en el plexo solar al punto de dejar fractura contundente, costillas rotas que perforaron los pulmones sin mencionar que sus brazos fueron rotos al punto donde salieron perforando la piel... lo más bizarro es que lo que lo hacía "Hombre" fue cortado literalmente todo, más tarde fueron hallados por así decirlo ya que unos perros estaban peleándose entre sí para ver quien comía esa noche.

Carlie P.O.V

"¿A quién hiciste enojar Gnucci... para que te hiciera esto?" cada noche ha habido más secuestros, robos e incluso desapariciones... pensar que aquel héroe con el color rojo y azul hace falta para mantener el orden en la ciudad a estas alturas jamás entendió como tenía tiempo para todo, su trabajo, el pasar tiempo con los 4 fantásticos, el pasar tiempo con ella pero no todo era fácil pues Peter y ella seguían pasando el rato durante un tiempo. Carlie era consciente de que Peter no ha hecho ningún movimiento para iniciar una relación seria con ella, y empezaba a hartarse de la idea de no saber si son novios o simples amigos. En la fiesta de despedida de Harry; Peter hablaba con Mary Jane diciéndole que le había dicho a Carlie: " _Peter tiene derecho a ser feliz, espero que algún día él esté de acuerdo con eso_ ". Peter reflexiono sobre aquello, armándose de valor, se dirige a la cocina donde me encontraba pidiéndome que fuera su novia. Aún recuerdo cuando nos besamos apasionadamente y empezamos a salir.

Aún tengo presente en mi mente cuando sucedió el desastre del virus Araña en Manhattan, siendo una de los millones de habitantes que contrajo el virus arácnido. Recuerdo haber ayudado tratando de descubrir al responsable del incidente.

No recuerdo mucho solamente que detrás de ese desastre estuvo alguien llamada... Spider Queen de allí en más no recordé mucho más excepto saber el secreto de Peter, saber quién es. No pude evitar sentirme disgustada sobre las continuas excusas de Peter y mintiéndole acerca eso, llevándome a tomar la decisión de romper con él. No niego el haber tomado una decisión algo dura pero, he pasado una vida llena donde hay gente con muchos secretos.

-"¿Dónde estarás ahora pete? nueva york te necesita más que nunca ahora"- esos fueron sus pensamientos mientras seguía en su oficina anexando las evidencias al sistema policial de la ciudad; nombre del caso... Widow.

P.O.V NARRADOR

son las 5 de la mañana en la ciudad que nunca duerme, para nuestro joven arácnido pudo jurar agradecer que la noche hubiese terminado, estaba completamente cansado después de lo anterior hecho, aun llevándose a la mente cómo es posible que aparte de los defenders, y ahora se entera gracias a la pequeña que hay otro grupos apoyándolos intentando mantener el orden posible en la ciudad, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme ya que su grupo denominado como dije los Runaways son jóvenes mutantes con dones increíbles cuando le comente de los X-men negó rotundamente el querer estar con ellos, le dije que si era por logan o algo así podría arreglarlo ya que pensaría en dar clases en su escuela, a lo cual sorprendió a la pequeña dijo que lo discutiría con los demás y en si el problema no es logan más bien es la disputa de como da las cosas Scott y ha sido un dolor de cabeza peor que magneto.

ya después se preocupara por eso, y luego está el grupo que vio más temprano entrenar a lo cual Peter solo decidió llamarlos the champions mientras tanto..., como deseaba en realidad Peter que las cosas ya cambiaran ya que incluso a donde fuera el mal... el mal siempre estaba al final de la esquina fuera a Beirut, Berlín, Sokovia, España, Londres, Symkaria, Latveria ,París, Bangkok o Tokio siempre era la misma aunque la yakuza se lo tomaba en calma todo, pues era raro verlos haciendo lo que se suele hacer en Norteamérica. Creo esto fue lo suficientemente agotador así que nuestro arácnido amigo se dirige ahora a su residencia a descansar un poco o ver si de perdido puede conciliar el sueño.

Peter P.O.V

Después de una "Tranquila noche" llegue lo más rápido que pude a mi departamento, nunca había deseado ya poder quitarme este traje para conciliar el sueño, puso la llave entrando al lugar cómodo y hogareño por así decirse. Ya al cerrar la puerta me quito la máscara soltando un suspiro para poder quitarme el estrés un poco, empezando a quitarme el traje dejando la máscara en una mesa luego la parte superior presionando la cabeza de la araña con el fin que se reduzca a nano partículas, ya en camino a la ducha siento un leve dolor en el hombro así que intento moverlo, pero para mi sorpresa esta dislocado, vaya sorpresa.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué odio esto-.

Ha pasado tiempo que no soñaba en estar en este lugar... La red de la vida a lo cual solo significa una cosa... Julia. La verdad esto no me gusta, la última vez que estuve en este lugar fue en la última pelea que tuve con Morlun donde muy apenas termine ganando la pelea por un golpe destruyendo su costado derecho destruyendo su área costillar hundiéndolo perforando el pulmón y con el último de mis fuerzas lo mande por un portal a Loomworld. Dando fin de una vez por todas a esta estúpida guerra, debí matarlo más no me convenía realizar tal acción. Por más que deseaba poder matarlo no podía... Solo lo deje allí con la advertencia de que si volvía a por mí... esta vez el junto a toda su familia conocerían el fin después de mucho tiempo.

-Vaya Peter... has estado lejos de casa- decía Madame web tomando algo de distancia para que evitase ver un que otro rasguño tuviera esta por la breve reunión que se tuvo con Mephisto hace unas horas.

-Demasiado por así decirse pero que se le puede hacer... tarde o temprano tenía que volver- termine diciendo mientras tenia los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados mientras volteaba a verla pudiendo notar varias cosas, que ahora la gran red es mucho más grande de lo que recuerdo.

-Noto en ti cambios amplios... me atrevo a decir incluso traspasar la línea de la ética sobre cómo debe regirse un Spiderman- noto su voz seria y algo molesta pero a mí no me importa, conozco de antemano las consecuencias de romper el significado de la frase que me dio el tío Ben cosa que me perseguirá el resto de mi vida, después de todo son lo que mantiene unido y mantiene en orden la gran telaraña.

-puede que sí, pero entonces ¿porque la red en vez de desvanecerse se volvió más fuerte?-

-Eso es lo curioso Peter, esto no sucedería a menos que... -

-¿porque estoy aquí julia? dudo que sea por solo decir hola, poniendo a parte lo de mis vacaciones y lo de la red de la vida- puedo notar como ella se molesta hasta cierto modo por el hecho de interrumpirla pero ahorita estoy cansado y necesito descansar, ya que mañana debo de visitar la empresa, que sería en unas 3 horas.

-Haz cambiado demasiado, uno diría que te da igual el destino del universo, bueno aunque es de esperarse de ti- usaba un tono serio y áspero, esto dando a entender que aun piensa que soy inmaduro pero por ahora no pienso molestarme en discutir con ella.

-Julia, estoy cansado y mañana tengo cosas que hacer, si esto es todo lo que vas a decir ya te puedes ir aparte creo merezco algo de paz después de todo creo es lo justo-.

-Es que irte por 3 años no fue suficiente Parker, no ves cómo están las cosas aquí, es tu responsabilidad- esto fue el colmo es decir que acaso soy el único maldito superhéroe aquí, de TANTOS idiotas en ridículos trajes, no mas ya me canse

-¿¡sabes que julia!? tienes razón, pero adivina que... tuve suficiente 3 años no se compara a los 10 años que use ese estúpido traje, a las personas que perdí, todo lo que sacrifique. No me vengas a hablar de responsabilidades o sacrificios cuando tú no has perdido nada y antes de que reclames, tú tienes a tu hija más sin embargo yo me quede sin nada- decido parar lo que estoy diciendo, últimamente estoy dejando salir mucho mis emociones y pierdo el control, tomo aire cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos soltando un suspiro cansado -Mira lo siento si me pase, pero por hoy solo hoy quiero descansar, porque de vacaciones no tuve nada créeme ya lo platicare después -.

Después de un momento de silencio julia esta sería más que de costumbre, pues en todo lo que ha visto en su carrera como Madame web, ha visto a perder el control de sus emociones, claro cuando estaba poseído por Venom era otra cosa, más si lo visto fue pasado por Casandra la antigua Madame de esto, a lo cual entiende el dolor de este, mejor que nadie, sabe que no lo ha tenido fácil, pero si actuó con esa actitud es el recordare lo que su tío ben le había dicho antes de su muerte "un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad", sabe lo que Peter dio, pero le preocupa que este haya cruzado la línea donde puede quitar lo correcto orden ético que tiene el llevar el nombre de Spiderman, ya lo discutirá después así que por el momento dejara el tema.

\- Bien, ve a descansar. La web lo permitirá... por ahora. Porque has aprendido la quinta lección: A pesar de que asumes una gran responsabilidad, mientras no saques aquello que te de paz, todos tus poderes no tendrían sentido-.

Por un momento pensé esas palabras, llevándome por sorpresa en cuanto por varios momentos en los que estuve fuera, pues note como poco a poco mis poderes cambian, quizás era hora de colgar el traje definitivamente de una vez por todas.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos para así igualmente levantarme de la cama con dirección al baño con el fin de asearme, sirve el agua caliente puede relajar mis músculos, después de todo no soy indestructible

"enserio como te odio Julia no dejas ni dormir".

Hola que tal como están, bueno espero que la historia guste y la disfruten, aun trabajo en ella no la he olvidado, sobre Uds. ayudando si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea mándela ya sea aquí o a mi cara libro: Freddy T. Ulloa. Para más cosas, pueden decirme, cuídense pasen buena tarde o noche depende, cuídense y sepan que los veré de nuevo.

Feliz navidad y año nuevo amigos.


	7. Arrepentimientos y voces del pasado

_**Janet P.O.V.**_

Es raro el ver como las cosas han tomado un giro, un momento detenemos los tipos que pueden destruir el universo, al otro somos personas esperando otra invasión, jamás pensamos en lo que sucede fuera de la torre, pues pensamos que hay cosas que podía arreglar la policía, que gran error fue pensar eso... Hay veces en la que me pongo a pensar en que me detuvo a hacer lo que Peter hacía, salvar a las personas pues ellos, aunque el mal mayor se detenga siempre está allí en lo más mínimo como el corazón de un hombre o mujer.

En las primeras semanas iba todo normal, pero tomo tiempo para darse uno cuenta que la ciudad siempre hay locos, asaltantes, violadores, asesinos seriales, la mafia; simplemente el combatir eso día a día se volvía cansado y tedioso, por cada 10 personas que se detenían salía el triple.

\- ¿En qué piensas Jan?, es muy raro verte así- preguntaba la Capitana Marvel mientras ponía una mano en su hombro sacando de su transe a esta a lo cual parpadea un poco más rápido.

-Lo mucho que se extraña, la ciudad, el ambiente te lo hace saber... desde que todos empezamos a cubrir su parte me pongo a entender la responsabilidad que tenía en sus hombros día a día como estuviese el clima, y odio decirlo, pero extraño sus chistes- decía Avispa volteando a ver a Carol a los ojos mostrando algo de nostalgia y preocupación que entendió esta última a la perfección.

-Sabes, cuando me invito aquella vez a salir... no puedo negarlo me llamo demasiado la atención porque quizás no recuerdo su rostro, pero- Carol hizo una pausa de 5 segundos cerrando los ojos intentando recordar su rostro más sin embargo solo recordaba su voz, era tímida e incluso se le hacía tierno ese detalle de su interacción que se tuvo en ese restaurante italiano.

"-Sabes Carol debo de admitir una cosa que todo mundo dice, pero no quería admitir-" aún recuerda como en ese entonces solamente dio una mirada de fastidio soltando un suspiro cruzada de brazos.

"- ¿y según tú qué es eso que dicen todos? -"

"-que eres la mujer más hermosa que se ha conocido-" dijo Peter viendo de manera tierna a Carol, cosa que este último noto y se puso nervioso intento arreglar las cosas, pero balbuceaba trabándose más y en cuestión poniéndose nervioso "-Emm a lo que me refiero es... y-yo lo que qui- quiero decir-".

En este punto Carol se sorprendió por lo que dijo su compañero vengador, pues es honesta siempre le han dicho eso pero el oírlo y verlo de él joven detrás de la máscara que con verlo a los ojos hay algo que no puede describir pero la hizo sentir era sincero y al punto donde su corazón por unos momentos latió fuerte, sintió tanto sentimientos que creyó no volvería a tener pero no se confiaría tanto... Aún hay marcas que a estos días la han lastimado y mucho.

Pero estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo ya que algo le decía que abriera su corazón a este muchacho, no puede evitarlo y se ríe un poco lo cual Peter se da cuenta y disfruta de verla así sonreír, pues últimamente su expresión siempre ha sido seria y lograr eso, era un triunfo. Lo que no espero fue que esta tomará su mejilla y diera una sonrisa sexy.

"-eres único en tu clase, lo sabias-" oh si la traviesa Carol inicio su juego uno donde estarían pasando tiempo juntos momentos maravillosos, claro Peter es un hombre, pero demasiado diferente a los cuales ha estado, con el paso del tiempo conoció a esa dulce mujer que era la tía May, aunque cuando Peter se iba a algún lado conoció al otro lado de la manera... Más seria al punto donde que Thanos sería una hormiga a comparación de la señora que tiene enfrente donde decía claramente 'haces algo a mi sobrino y nada detendrá mi ira hacia ti y no hay nadie que pueda defenderte de mí, incluso en el más allá.'

Cosa que trajo a nuestra querida capitana de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿qué pasa Carol? Recordaste algo- noto Jan como la capitana se puso pálida y una que otra gota de sudor caía de su frente, teniendo leves temblores. -siento que alguien del más allá va a pasarme factura- cosa que sacó de sí a la avispa, pues desde que tiene memoria no ha habido persona que haya puesto de esta manera a Carol.

-... ok- dio unos pasos atrás pues esto se puso algo incomodo, creyendo que Carol esta alucinando demasiado, más sin embargo jamás se alejó de su lado.

-sabes Peter, fue el único hombre que siempre me ha dado muchas oportunidades de re indicarme, ya sabes la guerra civil, los Dark Avengers... nunca tuve tiempo de decirle gracias por creer en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo- Carol solo pudo sonreír un poco recordando la buena fe que tiene Spidey de creer en los demás, incluso cuando nadie confió en él.

-No eres la única en ese sentido de estar agradecida, porque la verdad es que es su naturaleza el querer ayudar a los demás, tal como lo quiso hacer conmigo cuando Mephisto me quito aquello que más ame- se va acercando una mujer castaña con un sweater color rojo escarlata con un pantalón negro con algo de melancolía y arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Wanda, hey no sabíamos que estabas allí -.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, en fin... ¿Peter, lo encontraron? -

-No... - decía de forma derrotada la rubia, mientras decide sentarse en la mesa mientras toma un poco de agua, pensativa aun en cuanto lo que paso días después como el darse calor poco a poco, claro solamente Wanda se dio cuenta a lo cual solo alza la ceja, pues nunca supo que tan profunda era la relación entre Spiderman y ella, es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Jan le pregunta si quiere algo de beber a lo cual responde que un té estaría bien.

Ahora que lo recuerda nunca entendió porque él se acercó a ella cuando fue el problema de ella con Mephisto poniendo también los sucesos de M en realidad... en cada uno siempre la defendía e intentaba animarla a seguir adelante, por lo que supo por sus amigas, Peter rio como un loco poniendo de nervios a todos más a Emma, pues no paraba de acusarme de que todo paso por mi estupidez e ira.

Recuerdo lo que dijo Jessica como si fuera ayer lo dicho y cito a Peter "Tú no eres quien para hablar o ya olvidaste el asesinato que cometiste por error costando vidas de niños inocentes, luego cuando pasa un error con Jean cuando te metiste con Scott, y cuando las cosas se ponen peor e incluso asquerosas el único que tiene que ensuciarse las manos es Logan cosa que no es justo... ahora que recuerdo Wanda es un vengador por lo que ustedes no tienen opinión alguna así que cállate ". Hubo una fuerte discusión aparte de esa, donde todos juraron creer ver una faceta seria y dura de Spiderman, nunca se supo porque razón dijo lo que dijo, pero lo último que supe es que Scott termino en el hospital con el brazo derecho roto al punto donde el hueso perforo la carne; lo que paso con Pete es que sin duda metió por primera vez miedo al grupo pues nadie pensó que el actuara así por lo cual lo sacaron de la junta, el Cap. lo acompaño llevándolo a la cocina a que tomara algo para que se tranquilizara y hablaran sobre lo ocurrido.

El hecho de que días después llegara un psicólogo colega del equipo sorprendió a muchos, pues se pensaba estaba ocupado con otros asuntos a lo cual simplemente respondió que ayudaba a Spiderman como deuda pendiente, una vez más... saca de contexto como pensábamos mal de él que lo tomaba todo a juego; como cada vez era serio y frio como si tuviera el simbionte de nuevo, pero Tony decidió hacerle estudios quitando el peso de encima de que fuera un simbionte, pero desde allí, las cosas para Peter no fueron fáciles pues fue perdiendo todo poco a poco, su cuerpo, a su novia, su vida... todo cambio y cuando volvió se retiró.

-Saben creo deberíamos salir un rato por café no les parece- decía con una tranquilidad mientras poco a poco miembros del equipo iban bajando, aunque el que causo que se ahogaran y tragaran la risa, era el cap. que bajo con su pijama que incluía un gorrito, pero caminaba lento como viejito e insomnio.

-Buenos... días-.

Nadie podía creer como estaba el Capitán en esos momentos, a más de uno sus costillas estuvieron a casi nada de quebrarse por guardarse la risa, ya que siempre vestía de forma correcta y desde temprano, demostrando que hasta a los mejores les pasa trayendo consigo un momento de risas para olvidar como les fue ayer, y aparte convivir un poco en equipo.

-Te ves terrible Cap... Mala noche- pregunto su compañero en armas Bucky Barnes, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Steve, ya que era pocas las veces en que llegaba a verlo de ese modo.

-Tranquilo Buck, nada que una buena taza de café no arregle- decía poniendo una sonrisa algo cansada, pero preocupado pues todos pusieron una cara complicada y con una risa forzada dándole al capitán un mal presentimiento por lo cual se dirigió a la cafetera notando que esta no funcionaba y soltaba chispas, poniendo complemente pálido a Steve y de su boca saliendo un fantasmita con una sonrisa derrotada.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? - decía este saludando con su manita preocupando a todos, aunque Tony por dentro se estaba muriendo en risa por tal acto, pidiendo a Jarvis en voz baja que tomara fotos del momento.

-Bueno creo será mejor que te des una ducha Cap. nos vamos a una cafetería que está cerca de los muelles, pues rumores hay de que existe un excelente café y una buena vista al mar- decía Sam, mientras terminaba de tomar un vaso de agua.

-Ok, denme 15 minutos en lo que estoy listo-.

 _ **Peter P.O.V.**_

Después de mi "descanso" y dolor de cabeza, decido cambiarme para ir por algo de comer por suerte la cafetería de Stan está a unas cuantas cuadras de donde vivo, de allí ya paso a visitar la empresa para ver novedades y malas noticias, ¿Por qué lo digo? Si ayer con el periódico me dio una rabia intensa ahora ver que más ha pasado sería interesante.

"tch... a estas alturas aun... No logro controlar esto, si sigue así tendré que pedirle ayuda a Strange" pensé mientras lavo mi rostro por un momento luego verse en el espejo, pero la vida siempre da vueltas que puedo ver un fantasma del pasado que no deja de atormentarme mientras sonríe malvadamente. -Mephisto...- nunca creí volver a ver a ese maldito malnacido, fruncí el ceño mientras golpee el espejo fragmentándolo, ahora solo me veo a mí, aunque mi mirada ha cambiado demasiado, no le tomo importancia y decido seguir mi camino hacia el auto, pero por más que intento no puedo estar en paz. Tomo las llaves y voy en camino hacia la cafetería, las voces no dejan de atormentarme lo cual ahora las oigo más fuerte que nunca.

 _-"La muerte es parte natural de la vida"-._ podía escuchar al tío ben en un tono comprensivo y paternal intentando aliviar mi alma, con ese cariño que trasmitía mientras su fantasma toma mi hombro dando esa esperanza que necesito en estos momentos, pues estoy en más dudas que respuestas.

 _-"Tratas tontamente de aferrarte a la vida que una vez tuviste"-._ el solo escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído hace apretar con algo de fuerza el volante sintiendo una sensación que creí haberla encerrado con el paso del tiempo solo agito mi cabeza poniendo atención al camino mientras tanto.

 _-"Debes dejar ir a todo lo que le tienes miedo"-._ sentí una mano tomar la mía con cariño e ir aflojando el agarra que tenía en el volante notando la voz de Gwen, pero no suena tan fácil con todo lo dicho y hecho me he puesto a pensar si vale la pena esto.

 _\- "Crees tener un propósito en tu destino"-._ Una voz con orgullo y soberbia que siempre controlaba de manera "correcta" el destino Cassandra, la Madame Web Original, odio admitirlo, pero quizás tenga razón, he intentado buscar en si el propósito de seguir aquí incluso cuando...

 _-"Incierto y con miedo estas"-._ puedo sentir la preocupación en su voz y como no notarlo, Harry siempre a pesar de todo se preocupaba de mí y la tía May, era un miembro de mi familia, pero no hemos hablado desde... la muerte de su padre y saber que yo era Spiderman.

 _-"Solo eres una sombra de tu antiguo ser"-._ Octavius, vaya ¿quién lo diría? incluso siendo el viene una vez más a atormentarme, odie jamás ponerle un fin a ese infeliz desde un principio, pero no puedo culparlo por ser malo, entre tantas cosas, el desprecio y maltratos por su padre por no entenderlo, el Bullying...Oscorp, todo eso lo llevo a ese camino cuando solo quería comprensión y reconocimiento... quizás al final éramos más parecidos de lo que creía.

 _-"Confundido te has vuelto"-._ sin duda podía sentir que alguien tomaba mi oreja dando un leve jalón y dándome un sermón sobre como debo de a veces tomar un respiro y despejar la mente un momento y seguir adelante, pensar con claridad, pero se siente una calidez y cariño maternal que me hace sonreír, pero mis ojos delatan con lágrimas lo mucho que la extraño.

 _-"Débil y sin guía"-._ Y miren quien decidió hablar Ezekiel Sims, el "mentor" si se podría decir, que al final quería usarme un intento por su parte para que lo sustituyera en un siniestro ritual que acabaría conmigo. No obstante, en el momento final se arrepintió quizás, pagando este error con la muerte, pero no puedo negar que con sus consejos y entrenamiento me abrió paso a todo lo que podría venir a mi camino.

 _-"No te escondas de tu ser"-._ Quien diría que esa pequeña Runaway me daría un motivo para poder sentirme útil y admirado, nunca espere eso de nadie y no es que me importara, pero... creo que lo necesitaba oír al menos una vez, lo que me recuerda que llegando a la oficina mandare un correo con mi curriculum a la escuela de Logan, aunque claro primero veré si aún está disponible la vacante.

 _-"Acepta que..."-._ esta voz tétrica y hablando doble es bastante peculiar no oía de estos dos desde que los separe ya hace un par años atrás... aunque no sé por qué, pero debería intentar hablar con eso, intentar hacer las paces.

 _-"Confronta tus miedos"-._ esa voz... Ben Reilly un clon... no más bien mi hermano, no hay día que yo y kaine no lo echemos de menos, aunque este último se hace el necio en admitirlo, nota mental buscarlo y platicar, lo más probable me patee el trasero, pero no me opondré a eso.

 _-"Todo acabo Parker"-._ Venom y Eddie siempre han sabido todo de mi desde su unión, aterraron psicológicamente a MJ a mis conocidos, no podía dormir sin estar vigilando a cada uno desde que este par llego, aunque con el tiempo ha sido antihéroe... peor es nada si soy honesto, solo queda ver que más me preparan las cosas

 _\- ¿Te volveré a ver? -_ escuchar de nuevo esa voz con ese hermoso acento suyo me detuvo el mundo porque... es de ella; no, debo ser realista ella está en donde corresponde y se necesita estar ahora, no debo de interferir en su vida ya la perdí una vez frente a mis ojos, no la pondré en ese riesgo de nuevo.

 _-"Incierto tu futuro es... Debes encontrarte contigo mismo otra vez"-._ esta última, no, no puede ser de todas las personas el me aconseja a mi sobre esto, maldición estoy pensando ya mucho, escucho el claxon del auto atrás de mi indicando que me mueva pues la luz ya está en verde, ya a unos metros me detengo el auto en el estacionamiento y bajo entrando directo al local sentándome en una mesa pequeña.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- algo no estaba bien, y no necesito de mi sentido arácnido para ser que esto va a complicarse, lo bueno es que tengo aun el elemento sorpresa sobre mi estúpido alias y el que nadie sepa excepto los policías que Peter Parker está aquí; no tengo contactos aquí por ahora así que el dirigirme a el club sin nombre sería bueno para iniciar, deberé volver a la jaula, creo haberme hecho un nombre al haber derrocado al campeón local, por lo cual habrá gente a favor mía para apostar... y de todas las personas que deberé de contactar será a Castle y a Deadpool, pero lo dejare para después primero lo primero.

-Hola joven, buenos días que desea pedir- preguntaba una persona adulta creo tendía unos 80 años, mientras procedía entregar el menú, pero se lo facilité de inmediato-un expreso doble, sin azúcar, un vaso para llevar en vez de taza por favor... quedase con el cambio- dije de manera automática mientras ponía 2 billetes de 5 dólares, diablos se supone odio ese tipo de café y es el que más consumo, ironías de la vida.

-y de acompañamiento joven maravilla-. Entendí esa referencia, no pude evitar sonreír un poco, pues digamos que en estos años y algo del cual hablare después digamos que conocer al dueño original de ese apodo me ayudo en salir de malos vicios, si tal como oíste en cierto punto toque fondo, literalmente, pero si no fuera por él y sus amigos quizás no estuviera con vida... primera y última vez que uso esas estúpidas gemas, pero volviendo con el mesero que tengo enfrente.

-Pan tostado- a lo cual sonríe y lleva el pedido a la cocina, hay tantas cosas que hacer, pero el tiempo, hay que darle tiempo, si algo aprendí es que si apresuras las cosas más de tu comprensión ira de mal a peor.

-Aquí tienes amigo cualquier cosa, me avisas y animo muchacho, te ves decaído-.

-Hay veces que tocan esos días- solo lo veo dando una sonrisa algo cansada mientras río un poco por la ironía de volver a estar con la suerte Parker por estos momentos pues hay también hay diferentes personas a las cuales hablar, al parecer creo por su placa el señor Stan me dio palabras de aliento para no hundirme e intentar seguir las cosas.


	8. Una nueva generación, Nuevo Juego

_**Mientras tanto en la mansión X...**_

-ok repasemos de nuevo, destruiste la puerta dando un grito de muerte por sentir peligro hacia Peter, enserio ¿qué tomaste Logan? - decía Jean cruzada de brazos con algunos de los X - men originales algo molestos pues algunos estudiantes se despertaron asustados creyendo que era una invasión de los centinelas.

-créanme cuando les digo esto, él está de vuelta o me van a negar que no sintieron algo ayer- esto dejo helados a todos, pues escalofríos tuvieron, pero jamás pensaron que sería por el hecho de que Spiderman ha vuelto y lo que piensa decir cuando vea como está la ciudad, pero como siempre no falta un idiota al que nadie le pidió su opinión llega Scott Summers.

-enserio, no entiendo que tiene de diferente ese fenómeno, solo causa problemas ustedes mismos lo decían o no, si se retiro fue porque es un cobarde- solo daba una risa que caía gorda, no hay punto donde este lo quieran matar, tanto Jean como Emma no entendían como él pensaba así, pues con el tiempo fueron entendiendo que de los superheroes que habían, Spiderman era el único que entendía lo que era ser marginado y despreciado por todos, aunque podemos ver que siempre lo llevo de la manera más tranquila posible, Logan por otro lado tenía ganas de desahogar lo que lleva adentro, alguien interrumpe y es el hermano menor de Rogue teletransportándose.

-Oigan creo deberían ver esto- decía algo sorprendido con su clásico tono alemán, sacando de contexto el momento incomodo que se vivía en la mansión para ir a la entrada de esta misma, entendiendo por qué Kurt estaba sorprendido pues afuera estaba los jóvenes más problemáticos, pero sin duda increíbles, que ha crecido con el paso del tiempo.

-Hola señor Logan... nos puede abrir- decía de forma alegre una pequeña con un gorro de gato color amarillo saludando de forma alegre, cosa que sin duda el gruñón nunca espero volver a ver, pero sacado ya del sorprendimiento, apresurado abrió la reja dejando entrar a los jóvenes, aunque saco de lugar en el momento cuando entro un velociraptor colocándose a lado de estos.

-ok... esto es raro pero, sean bienvenidos... - logan buscaba la manera en cómo entablar una conversación con los niños pues tiempo atrás sabían de estos niños y cada vez estos huían de ellos, no los culparía la verdad, pero aún existe gente que es racista con los mutantes, tras el fallecimiento del senador Kelly, podían tener un respiro pues teniendo en el pasado a la hermandad mutante, las monstruosidades de Stryker, los eventos del días del futuro pasado, la guerra civil, Mr. Sinister, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-Ok, lo primero que se hará es sus materias de escuela básica de allí entrenamiento en defensa personal, las comidas y horarios se las dará mi compañera y maestra Ororo Munroe- intento de la mejor forma sonar el viejo gruñón mientras tenía su mano en el mentón pensando en cómo poder dar más para poder tener a los niños en este lugar, que lo sientan seguro a lo cual esto sin duda saco de lugar muchos miembros de la mansión, aunque más Storm ya que el básicamente dejo todo trabajo de registro a ella.

-Logan cariño, podemos hablar un momento- en el punto de vista de los demás derramo una gota de sudor pues lo dijo con una linda sonrisa, pero... que el día soleado se volviera nublado y con relámpagos da señal de otra cosa, más sin embargo el gruñón la tomo de la mano llevándola unos metros atrás de todos, explicándole por qué está incluyéndolos, desde centinelas aun en el camino, supremacistas mutantes y la nueva hermandad mutante que se creó desde el retorno de Mr. Sinister, aunque le especifico que quieren vivan una vida normal y no las estupideces que dice Scott, pues este a diferencia de logan sabe mejor que nada lo que es estar en constante guerra y lo último que se necesita es tener un ejército de mutantes, pues por esa idea estúpida casi lleva a la extinción a lo que quedan de estos, los sucesos de la casa M aun pesan sumando a eso el fallecimiento del Senador Kelly, donde el mundo se volvió de cabeza hasta que se hizo la autopsia a nivel mundial pasado por TV, así como lo oyen para que se diera el hecho de que falleció de muerte previo a problemas del corazón aunque intentaron inculpar a los mutantes, las pruebas fueron irrefutables, pero eso no detendrá a los demás de crear algo con el fin de dañarlos.

Por ahora solo querían vivir una vida tranquila, ayudar a los jóvenes mutantes que puedan quedar e intentar convivir con la humanidad y pierdan ese miedo absurdo sobre ellos, aunque nunca se supo quién fue el que al final fue el científico que comprobó esos resultados lo único que se sabe es que vienen de Parker Industries.

-... y así es la cosa Storm, además creo debemos prepararlos no quiero que pasen por lo mismo que-.

-Peter ¿no es así?- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada de preocupación, pues se preocupó mucho por él, no quiso hablar con él ya que entendió que hay veces en donde uno tiene que descansar, pero el hecho de tener desaparecido ya 3 años y no tener ningún medio por el cual localizarlo para charlar, o intentar eso que intenta como las videollamadas y francamente las pequeñas burlas de Kid Omega junto a los demás jóvenes pues esto le es muy difícil, vaya que le es fácil miles de veces el campo de guerra junto a estrategias pero cuando se trata de tecnología es, a lo cual este junto con las Cuckoos deberán presentar pronto un nuevo sistema de programa educacional que hizo a una empresa basada en el área de ciencias, llamado servicio residencial poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en las área donde más destacan siendo este el campo de ciencia y física, Beast hablo con muchas empresas que han recibido esa solicitud aunque francamente no ha habido muchas interesadas, solo algunas pero con el fin de estudiar a sus muchachos como ratas de laboratorio cosa que sin duda, molesto y dejo en claro.

-Oye Logan- este volvió a la realidad, pero llevándose a cabo una sorpresa pues en estos momentos Ororo, aparte de abrazarlo con mucho cariño y anhelo con el fin de elevar sus ánimos, aunque en el caso el viejo gruñón el hecho de sentir un par de cosas suaves pegados a el hizo que tuviera una reacción que no espero tener jamás y era el sentir algo de timidez, pero... recordó un consejo que hace tiempo le dio el arácnido " _solo hay veces que se tiene que dar un salto de fe para perder dudas_ "... esas dudas, solo puso cerrar los ojos y devolvió el abrazo con algo que creyó no pasaría nuevamente, sentir afecto a otra persona en su vida -"más te vale volver con bien araña"-.

 _ **De Vuelta en la Cafetería...**_

 _ **Peter P.O.V.**_

Todo iba tranquilo cuando de la nada estornudo levemente, ok eso fue raro más ahora una vez ya terminado mi desayuno pago la cuenta dejando una buena propina para el señor Stan. Me dirige hacia la salida cuando noto una vieja rockola, no puedo evitar querer poner algo de música por lo cual busco una moneda y al leer el menú pongo la pista Self Destruct de Thomahawk.

Si pudiera leer las mentes podría notar que cambio el ambiente en el lugar, pues con solo ver puedo notar miradas extrañas, unas pérdidas en el recuerdo de la nostalgia ya fueran buenos o malos, sin perder tiempo ya me dirijo hacia la salida abriendo la puerta, pero nunca espere de todas las personas en volver a ver en estos días... -Susan Storm- me quede distraído por un momento y no se la verdad porque mencione su nombre por lo cual creo fue el tiempo sin verla créanme cuando digo que con el paso de estos años, se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era antes, su atuendo para pasar "desapercibida" probo que vistiera lo que vistiera todo se le veía perfectamente a la medida, llevaba una blusa gris claro, unos jeans algo ajustados negros y una chamarra de mezclilla delgada color azul fuerte, su pelo creció un poco más, a lo cual solo doy una sonrisa de lado y la dejo pasar para salir e ir a mi empresa para ponerme al corriente.

Al entrar a mi auto noto como alguien más entra por el lado de copiloto a lo cual volteo rápidamente mientras mi mano viaja hacia mi chaqueta preparado para tomar mi Glock 34 Combat Master, pero no la desenfunde ya que mi pasajera era Sue por lo cual me calmo y decido sacar un paquete de chicles -no es por ser grosero, pero creo si buscaba su Uber este no es señorita Storm-.

-Muy gracioso Pete, no has perdido ese toque- puedo notar en su voz que hay alegría, pero seriedad con algo de enojo, lo sé es raro definir como esta una mujer, pero el solo oír y ver te das cuenta que las cosas van a ir de mal a peor dependiendo de la situación claro está, pero no entiendo cómo ha descubierto, antes de que pudiera decir algo mi nuevo teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Hola, si, en camino, pero... ok, nos vemos-.

\- ¿vas a algún lado? - Susan arqueo su ceja derecha levemente, mientras se cubrazaba de brazos, diablos, de todas las personas engañarla es mil veces peor que jugar blackjack con el mismo diablo, tomando en cuenta que ya he me lo he topado de frente, pero debo averiguar que más sabe, aparte su compañía es algo que necesito en estos momentos. -Me dirigió a Parker industries. ¿quieres ir conmigo en lo reviso unas cosas? – si el silencio se midiera a pesar que serían segundos para mi fueron años, aunque con Sue prefiero enfrentarme mil veces a todos mis villanos, o me van a decir que estar con una mujer que literalmente es de lo que saben cómo, cuando quieren las cosas funcionen a buen ritmo sin perder tiempo no es algo para el cual ponerse nervioso por tanto silencio.

-ok, ¿que esperamos Driver? vamos-.

En unos 7 minutos terminamos llegando a un edificio más alto que la torre de los Avengers y Oscorp, al momento de llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo solicitaron que colocara mi código, por lo cual al ver el rostro del guardia al saber que al que tenía detenido en el momento era su jefe el cual solamente sonrió y le pregunto si todo en orden a lo cual solo este asintió deseando pase un buen día, ya dejando el auto estacionado le abro la puerta a Susan para ir de camino al elevador, una vez adentro anexo mi tarjeta en un lector láser de QR pasando mi credencial y acceder a la planta alta.

-Pero esto sí que es otro nivel – termine diciéndome a mi mismo mientras dejaba que Sue pasara notando por primera vez como era mi despacho, aunque a mi punto de vista parece mas un pent-house, tiene lo básico si a eso se le pudiera decir, un amplio escritorio, una computadora potente armada por parte de los compañeros que trabajan aquí con pantalla ondulada amplia, todo un prototipo, es raro que Octavius no le diera uso, o no lo se por un tiempo perdí la conciencia cuando intento eliminarme, después le daré un chequeo, ya que me imagino hay grandes proyectos ya fueran de el y de toda la compañía, puedo empezar con el control remoto hacia mi laptop, luego a mi celular, en fin eso lo resolveré después, también deberé hablar con toda la directiva los trabajadores y sobre todo arreglar lo que Octavius ha arruinado.

Al ver la oficina noto una librería, un minibar oculto en el librero a lo cual no de quien fue la idea pero esto me está empezando a gustar eso tomando en cuenta una cafetera personal, una excelente vista hacia la ciudad, unos sofás junto a su mesa de noche, todo en escala de grises y negro, cosa lo cual me esta fascinando, hay una planta alta mas en la oficina pero eso lo dejare para después, tan perdido estoy viendo mi oficina que Sue también se tomo la libertad de explorar sin duda se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo mucho que ha progresado Pete, debía admitir que el lugar tiene estilo noto quien en su escritorio había unas carpetas una azul y blanca por lo cual tomo, el azul eran acciones de la compañía, el cual por dar una hojeada rápida noto que iban bastante bien y al corriente en cuanto a fechas, la carpeta blanca eran proyectos en fase de aprobación y/o prototipos, sorprendiendo cantidad incluso uno infantil que marco una sonrisa en su rostro ya que era recrear una escoba voladora de cierta película.


	9. El Reinicio comienza

_**Narrador P.O.V.**_

Cuando iba Susan a hablar con Peter, notaron que el elevador indico que alguien más había llegado sorprendiendo un poco a nuestro arácnido, pero pudo unir rápidamente los cabos pensando que a lo mejor seguridad dio la noticia de que estaba en el lugar, cosa que no le molesto ya que ha eso ha venido principalmente, ya que los primeros en llegar era Max Modell junto a su esposo Héctor Báez junto a otros compañeros científicos y la misma Ana Marconi.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Peter- decía Ana con su clásica sonrisa que muestra felicidad, dando su mano para que la saludara cosa que no dudo. -Hola Peter es un gusto que estés de vuelta con nosotros, ¿dime como te han ido estas vacaciones?, por cierto, recuerdas mi esposo Héctor – la verdad es que no pude evitar sonreír cosa que los saco de contexto y no puedo culparlos pues Otto siempre me ponía en modio serio, le dije que si lo recordaba teniendo en cuenta en mi memoria que era abogado, igual saludo a todos los compañeros de la empresa, e incluso universidad y parte de mi preparatoria.

Antes que nada, pedí disculpas a ellos sobre como actúe explicando con la verdad sobre Octavius y su proyecto, para que fuera mas creíble mostré el esquema de cambiador de cuerpos que tenia en mis apuntes, claro ocultando la parte en que era Spiderman y en cuanto a como volví a la realidad, dije que fue Marconi quien se dio cuenta que algo había mal conmigo, pues ella había leído reportes sobre como realmente soy con las personas y ella me trajo de vuelta, claro que ella giño el ojo cubriéndome en esta. Enserio si no fuera por tanto a esta mujer donde estuviera todo esto, su sueldo y unas vacaciones bien merecidas, de hecho, todos necesitan unas, luego en privado le preguntare a Max si aún está en función el Zenith para dar un viaje con la excusa de explorar el mar para fines científicos de como poder prevenir mas contaminantes infecten al mar.

Los invito a sentarnos al sofá y ponernos al día sobre los sucesos en la compañía, aunque no hubo razones para preocuparme, por el contrario nos llego trabajo por parte de otras naciones, inversionistas para diferentes contratos gubernamentales, el ejército, ayuntamiento local sobre mejoras de seguridad a altas, medias y microempresas cosa que me alegra pues con mi ausencia solamente puso en evidencia lo obvio que los Venga bobos no pueden mantener una ciudad tranquila, después quiera o no tendré que hablar con ellos, pero no están exentos los demás, a los únicos que creo cumplen su labor por más difícil que sean son los Defenders y The punishers, no sé si Deadpool también aunque uno nunca sabe, los X-men tampoco se, solo espero no haya mas sorpresas como el Phoenix o toparme a la hija de Jean, no se si los chicos que vi entrenando forman parte de algún grupo pero enserio espero sean mejor que su generación pasada, ver que villanos están activos, debilidades, mejoras etc.…

Tanto que hacer, en tan poco tiempo… sin duda estoy de vuelta, pero primero a resolver problemas en la compañía, ya que con ellos leo la información que venia en la carpeta azul que me dio Susan, la cual estuvo ayudando y aportando ideas mejorando los prototipos, a lo cual muchos se emocionaron y tomaron apuntes, de donde sacaron un cuaderno ni idea, pero eso demuestra que ella es capaz de muchas cosas y es muy brillante, siempre lo ha sido solo no entiendo como Reed no entiende eso, e incluso su hija igual es una prodigio pero no dejo que se obsesione mucho y que viva una vida feliz siendo una niña, batalle y algo me dice que aun lo hare pero no quiero que se vuelva su padre por el contrario quiero que viva una buena infancia, tal como me dio el tío Ben.

Nos ponemos de acuerdo en esta semana empezar a trabajar y mostrarme avances, diciéndoles que yo trabajare junto con ellos esta vez y que no tengan miedo a preguntarme cualquier cosa, o que yo a pesar de todo también soy humano y puedo equivocarme para intentar resolver dudas o problemas juntos ya que eso es un equipo, sin duda muchos se pusieron felices, sintiendo inspiración al trabajar juntos, entonces Héctor empezaría a hacer el papeleo para llevar a cabo los contratos, viendo detalles, clausulas, fechas, patentes y el costo de nuestros servicios. Por lo cual fue llamando a cada contrato que llevaríamos, iniciando con 2 primero y luego los demás, paso a paso y seguro mostrando calidad como debe de ser.

Max por curiosidad le pregunto a Susan sobre como les ha ido sobre los casos en Symkaria y Latveria, a lo cual solo con el hecho de suspirar y darse un suave manotazo en la frente negando, revelando así que las cosas no van nada bien, pues Reed no deja de usar los mismos componentes, a lo cual yo le pregunto cuales son estos, revelando que Reed en un viaje intergaláctico recogió varias muestras pero lo que le habían advertido los habitantes era que habían 2 resultados, que si no se maneja con cuidado podría llevar a malos resultados, cosa que evidentemente muestra esta situación en la que se encuentran, muchos sienten que esta bajo estrés, uno de los pasantes levanta tímidamente la mano.

-Disculpe señorita Richards, ¿tienen una muestra de esa semilla aun? – lo cual llamo la atención de Sue y mía junto con Max -Si, de hecho, recogió bastantes ¿Por qué preguntas? -.

Ya una vez hecha la pregunta por parte de la rubia el nos aclara, que podría hacerse un nuevo estudio de esta, nos explico que se dijo que hay 2 resultados, y se vio el efecto negativo solo bastaría el informe que ha hecho Reed, repetir el proceso, con el fin de ver que se hizo mal, experimentar diferentes factores, el clima, tierra, humedad en el ambiente, la cantidad de sol y agua recibida, si necesita fertilizante u otro sustituto, Max sin duda quedo boca abierta ya que el pasante era por así decirlo debajo del promedio pero nunca se rendia y dar una idea así es muy grande más con esa explicación pues seria intentar superar la inteligencia de el mismo Sr. Fantástico.

-Es una buena teoría pero… como podríamos, tendríamos que contratar a alguien experto en el área de agricultura y botánica y toxicología- a lo cual entre el grupo había una mujer de cabezo pelirrojo levantando la mano apoyando a su compañero también dando la revelación de que el chico se especializa siendo agricultor pues su familia con esfuerzo logro que llegara a este punto, lo cual a Peter solo pudo sentir orgullo pues sabe de antemano lo difícil que es pagarse uno la vida apenas ejerciendo la profesión y que tu familia te apoye arriesgando todo.

-Ok, entiendo pero para eso aparte de las semillas y notas del doctor Richard, se necesita un lugar y dudo que en New york estén estas especificaciones tendría que ser en una zona rural como Texas ya que están estos tipos de climas en general y por lo que se no es barato adquirir una eso junto a la mano de obra- expuso Max poniendo en duda a la mesa en general pero como mi vista no engaña el joven dijo venir de un lugar así por lo que.

-Hay un lugar donde no habría problema tanto el lugar y quien lo trabaje y no saldría en más de para adquirir el lugar junto a la mano de obra- a lo cual este expuso en la situación que esta su familia donde están en un punto de perder su rancho y granja, Max expuso que esto no es un juego ya que hay riesgo tanto en zonas donde estados unidos esta en la cuerda floja y sumando a que podría perjudicar a la compañía, el punto en que la responsabilidad recaería en ellos 2 a lo cual pregunto con toda seriedad si esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo, yo le iba a decir que no fuera duro, pero en parte lo entiendo ahora la confianza en la nación esta pendiente de un hilo y un error terminaría causando conflicto al punto de volver a una guerra.

Pero algo me indica que estos jóvenes pueden con eso y mas solo necesitan un empujón, pero ellos deben poder dar el primer paso a esto ya que, si no se sienten listos, yo de todos modos iba a trabajar en esto para salvar a Symkaria pues este país le ha dado a Peter la oportunidad de tener paz interior, a pesar de salir de un apuro.

-Toda la vida siempre quise llegar a más, por ser pobre siempre fui pisoteado y tomado como chiste, sé que esto es un gran peso pero… quiero hacer esto comprometiéndome al 100% conozco mejor el campo y como cultivar, lo he hecho desde el día que aprendí a caminar- sonreí pues solamente levante mi pulgar hacia arriba teniendo mi apoyo, aquí es donde uno da el gran paso para llegar lejos en sus carreras y yo soy quien quiero ver el resultado de su trabajo, Max solo suspira pero igual él sonríe y le da el visto bueno, mando a todos por ahora a terminar lo pendiente y descansar pues hoy saldrían temprano pues les espera un gran trabajo asegurándole al muchacho que el hablaría con su esposo para arreglar la adquisición de la propiedad, que dejara la dirección y numero, por lo cual este agradeció la oportunidad.

Se fue junto a su compañera agradeciendo su ayuda, aunque esta solo en forma de no mostrar debilidad y dejar caer su orgullo dijo que lo hacia por el bien de la empresa y mejorar su calificación curricular para tener un empleo asegurado, noto que mi socio no esta tan convencido.

-Oye Max ten fe en el muchacho, sé que suena difícil pero si no olvido tú también quisiste una oportunidad así y demostrar lo que vales, lo recuerdo porque tu llegaste a mi haciendo llegar este lugar lejos, tu, tu pareja y conocidos hicieron esto posible, y si te soy sincero jamás me arrepentí de tomar ese riesgo- a lo cual este se sonroja riendo con pena pues el cuando clausuraron horizon labs para fundar Alchemax le negaron la oportunidad pues no era lo mas "viable" para la empresa, y con esto los pondremos en Jaque a ellos y a Stark Industries.

-Aparte mi querido Max piénsalo, si logramos esto créeme que el gobierno de los estados unidos invertirá aquí todos sus fondos y proyectos con nosotros aparte de ganar prestigio, terminaríamos con la tensión entre naciones, otras fundaciones querrán nuestro producto acabando el hambre en lugares con poco abastecimiento- palmeo suavemente Ana brindando una sonrisa que hiciera que se preocupara mucho menos teniendo mas seguridad, aunque internamente tenía más presión, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Tiene razón aparte ganaríamos la confianza del mismo Dr. Doom, que aunque sea alguien de un gran ego y carácter, sin duda tiene una mente brillante contando con su apoyo en ingeniería y la ciencia, contando que si tenemos algún problema contaríamos en el si quedamos bien en esto, luego Symkaria también pues al haber sido una zona de guerra, con esto ganaríamos una gran alianza y el favor de la reina junto a su apoyo en refugio en dado caso de que nos dieran la espalda el gobierno y…- Peter estaba susurrando anotando en un cuaderno todo poniendo a todos literalmente algo incomodos y con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, pues era un habito que agarro en su viaje cosa que indica que aparte de ser un genio, puede ser alguien muy precavido y con varios planes de contingencia a la hora de que algo saliera mal… alguien de temer sin duda alguna.

Ya era medio día por lo cual ya habiendo aclarado todo lo necesario, planes, proyectos, en si lo necesario para volver al juego y quizás si las suerte esta de su lado ser una empresa notable en el juego de mesa, por lo cual terminaron la junta y se fueron despidiendo dejando así a Peter y Susan solos dándoles privacidad, ya que en si demostraron tener buena química como compañeros en la ciencia y saber como se juega esto, pero, a simple vista Ana noto que estos 2 debían arreglar un problema que tenían pendiente por lo cual antes de salir sin que se dieran cuenta presiono un botón y sin que la vieran dio una sonrisa zorruna – "con esta me debes 2 Parker"-.

Ya solos en la oficina, Susan miro a Peter dándole a entender que era hora de que hablaran lo que tenían pendiente pues esto se veía venir y podría traer consigo algo que los 2 no esperarían, pero antes Peter decidido prender la máquina de café y dar inicio a otra cosa.

-Peter dime la verdad porque esto lo tenemos que hablar-.


	10. Un beso, un amor en el tiempo

_**Peter P.O.V.**_

-Que pasa Susan a que debo tu visita - decía mientras traía conmigo 2 tazas de café evitando ver a la mujer invisible a los ojos, pues, aunque lo negara aún seguía enamorado de ella, diablos pasaron años de no verla su esencia aún me brinda esa calidez.

-Me preocupas Peter, primero desapareces por 3 años, ahora has vuelto, pero...- noto la pausa dando a entender que piensa decir algo, pero no se anima así que decido hablar por ella.

\- ¿no he sido el mismo, no he mantenido contacto con ustedes y demás héroes desde entonces, el crimen aumentó considerablemente un 50%? créeme Susan se lo que ha pasado en esta ciudad y el mundo, pero por más que fuera a cualquier parte... Solo para enterarme que el mal jamás descansa- decía mientras me veía el café de mi taza y daba un trago leve saboreando lo intenso y amargo sabor de este noto como Sue toma su café pero su mirada es seria al menos eso creo ya que mi vista sigue en el café. Suelto un leve suspiro la verdad esto da muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, pero simplemente no sé qué hacer es decir tomo la noche de ayer como actué... no, ese no es el problema ahora que lo recuerdo mi razón del cual el cambio fue como me convertí en un monstruo sin yo notarlo.

-Peter mírame- por más que enserio quisiera voltear a verla no podía, creo la culpa, el tiempo y demás errores no quería que fuera visto por los ojos de la mujer Peter siente algo, aunque esto no lo tomo bien la heroína fantástica no malentiendan Sue puede ser un amor de persona, pero si se le provoca, bueno pobre idiota que tenga que lidiar con ese problema, que en este caso soy yo.

-no puedo Sue, créeme hay muchas cosas las cuales el solo verme a los ojos notaras que he caído más de lo que creí- esto importa poco a la mujer invisible pues esta toma mi barbilla haciendo que la mire directamente a los ojos... y allí están, es difícil de imaginar no volver a ver esos ojos que traen calma a la más perturbada alma.

-Dime Peter, es que ya no confías en mi- tome la decisión de la cual pase lo que pase no pienso arrepentirme, tomo su mano con afecto, pero con gentiliza sacando de contexto a la mujer frente a mí. -No digas eso, a ti te confió mi vida y más cosas de las que crees Sue-. le di a entender que no piense mal pues ella es a la única mujer que le tengo confianza, respeto y cariño... aunque también tengo algo más desde hace tiempo -Entonces ¿dime que...? - ella no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue callada al sentir un par de labios con los suyos, que para ella eran conocidos pues ya los había probado en varias ocasiones, uno donde el besarla la sacaría de un estado de hipnosis impuesto por Doom y otro deteniendo la fragmentación de personalidad múltiple Malice.

También llevo a que experimentara la abrumadora sensación del beso que Peter le estaba dando, el calor que le llenaba cada sentido, por otro lado, yo podía sentir la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de la mujer invisible, los sentimientos tan puros que entraban forzadamente en su alma, era demasiado, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y esta vez por más que lo evitara o quisiera separarse no podía ya que esto quiera Susan admitir o no es lo que necesitaba.

-" _mierda ¿Qué es esto?"_ Susan pensó alarmada al sentir otra vez tantas cosas distintas a la vez, pero de cierta forma no eran malas sensaciones... extrañamente le gustaba, era una sensación placentera, por lo cual decidió continuar el asalto contra los labios del joven castaño sin ningún remordimiento "se siente bien... ¡espera¡ concéntrate, no pierdas el control, esto está mal" la mujer invisible se amonesto mentalmente por su debilidad ante la lujuria, intento mover su cuerpo otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces intento hablar, pero el movimiento de sus labios tuvo otro significado por parte de mí, quien intensifico el beso, ya que pensó que la rubia fantástica estaba aceptando su avance cosa que aún se debatía mentalmente.

Ahora yo quede congelado cuando siento algo cálido invadiendo mi cavidad bucal, no tardó mucho en darme cuenta de lo que era, no sé qué me impulso a esto a lo cual debo solucionar esto rápido o si no las cosas se pondrán de al a peor..."Estúpida suerte Parker con un reverendo carajo" intento empujar la lengua de Susan fuera de mi boca con la suya, pero eso solo comenzó una batalla de lenguas " _wow, nunca pensé que un beso sería tan increíble... ¡eso no importa ahora, Me cago en todo lo cagable odio mi suerte!_ " intento con fuerza de voluntad logro interrumpir el beso, solo puedo notar como Susan me da una mirada confusa por su repentina separación pero al momento se sonroja completamente viendo a otro lado

 _ **-lista de canciones para el momento-**_

 _ **1.- Timecop 1983 – Let's Talk.**_

 _ **2.- Timecop 1983 – Wild Love.**_

 _ **3.- Timecop 1983 – lost without you.**_

-Susan yo... veras, yo, lo que sucedió fue- sin embargo, ese plan se ve interrumpido ya que ella me vuelve a besar de forma muy apasional al punto donde también mande todo por un tuvo, la cargue en peso tumbando las cosas en el escritorio mientras aun continuábamos en comernos los labios de manera desenfrenada, en lo cual ella y yo nos quitábamos la ropa de forma brusca pero poco nos importaba, más viendo ese bello cuerpo, suave y tersa piel.

Dude un poco, pero tomo los senos de Susan con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, esta comenzó a gemir eróticamente por las caricias que le brindaba, fue tomada un poco por sorpresa por mis acciones, pero rápidamente agradeció a los cielos que tomara la iniciativa, el toque de mis manos sobre sus pechos le estaba generando cierto calor en la parte bajo, mentiría si no dijera que estuve en un trance mientras amasaba los suaves pechos de Susan

-" _son realmente suaves, pero no son blandas, tienen firmeza_ "- mis manos apretaron un poco más fuerte los dos grandes senos, trague un poco duro al escuchar los sonidos lascivos que estaba haciendo, un hormigueo que solo sentía en las mañanas comenzó a crecer en mi parte baja " _Hey viejo, todavía no es el momento_ " grite mentalmente al sentir el despertar de mi miembro. En fin, pase a colocar mis pulgares sobre los pezones rosados de Susan la cual sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, cuando comencé a estimular sus puntos sensibles, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a retorcerse bajo mis caricias, ya una vez distraída descendió lentamente mi boca sobre el seno derecho, yo creo que cálido aliento sobre su sensible punto rosa provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar ante la anticipación

-Peter- ella murmuro sin aliento, curvo la espalda cuando sintió mi lengua estimular su pezón comenzando a girar en círculos sobre su aureola, los gemidos de Sue se convirtieron en más y más sonoros, el calor en la entrepierna se volvió más insoportable, ella sintió como algo cálido descendió por el interior de sus muslos hacia abajo, ella se avergonzó completamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente mojada y no ayudaba que yo estuviera lamiendo sus pezones

-tienes un buen sabor- no pude negar más ese pensamiento mientras comienzo a succionar su pezón izquierdo, ella puso sus manos sobre mi cabello y la sujeto con fuerza, solté un ligero gruñido por la brusquedad con la cual me trato no obstante seguí chupando el punto sensible de su pecho

-no... no di... no digas cosas... vergonzosas Peter- Susan dijo entre gemidos, sentí una ligera sensación de vanidad al escuchar sus palabras, la piel caucásico de Susan comenzó a calentarse rápidamente con el trato que le estaba dando a sus pechos, mi mano descendió lentamente por el abdomen de Sue en dirección a su zona más íntima, pude sentir como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía por donde mano pasaba, a lo cual dejó escapar un jadeo cuando mis dedos comenzaron a frotar su feminidad, si no fuera por sus bragas ella estaba segura de que se hubiera corrido en el momento que mis dedos llegaron a su zona, comencé a mover los dedos de arriba a abajo sobre la hendidura de la mujer invisible, la humedad de su vagina rápidamente empapo sus bragas y comenzó a mojar mis dedos pero eso no distrajo mi atención hacia ella, que seguí frotando los labios inferiores, Sue se encontraba en completamente absorbida por el placer generado mis dedos, ella ya no podía contener sus gemidos, los cuales aumentaron drásticamente de volumen, sus gemidos eróticos era lo que más se escuchaba en la oficina.

-mierda... Pet... Peter, me... estas volviendo... loca- ella gimió eróticamente, con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía que mi entrepierna se volvía más dura, puse un poco más de rudeza en mis toques lo cual provoco que ella comenzara a retorcerse mientras gemía su nombre, no pude resistir más y arroje a un lado las bragas que llevaba puesta, el calor abrasador y la gran humedad fue lo primero que sentí cuando mis dedos tocaron la entrada de Sue, dicha que al sentir el toque prácticamente me había enterrado en sus pechos, ella comenzó a jadear y gemir erráticamente mientras yo aun froto la entrada a lo más profundo de su ser.

-" _esta resbaloso y pegajoso_ "- pensé todo excitado mientras frotaba los labios vaginales de la mujer invisible, comienzo a frotar con más fuerza la zona más sensible, cuya acción hizo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran visiblemente, pero cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a dilatarse un poco, aprovechando esa abertura deslizo el dedo medio dentro de ella, la cual se encorvo hacia arriba sin aliento, acelere el ritmo de su masturbación, mientras que mis dedos índice y anular frotaban su entrada, el dedo medio frotaba el interior de su vagina, el sudor comenzó a formarse en la piel hermosa y suave de Susan dándole un toque brillante

-Peter... Peter... lo quiero... quiero que seamos uno- por primera vez veo a Susan al rostro , con la mirada perdida y sin dejar de temblar escuchando su petición con lujuria, solo sentí palpitar allí abajo por esas palabras, como si tuviera mente propia, me hubiera reído por el dicho " _no pensar con la cabeza de abajo"_ , si no fuera porque estaba dolorosamente apretado con mi ropa interior, necesitaba liberarlo rápidamente, pero deje de masturbar a Susan cosa que la puso un poco desconcertada cuando también abandone sus pechos y descendió hasta su entrepierna, cuando la realización la golpeo ella se sonrojo furiosamente

-"esperaaa... es vergonzoso, no lo hagas" ella pidió en tono temeroso pero ignoro sus palabras y coloco mi rostro cerca de su feminidad, los músculos de Sue se tensaron como rocas cuando utilizo mis pulgares para separar sus labios y tener una mejor vista de su condición de mujer, quedando fijamente mi vista la entrada rosada de Susan, los fluidos vaginales parecían aumentar de cantidad mientras miraba su entrepierna -no la mires fijamente, es vergonzoso, Peteeeeer- ella jadeo cuando sintió mi lengua acariciar su entrada -haaa... Peteer... haaa... mi mente se está quedando en blanco- volvió a decir entre gemidos, continué recorriendo la hendidura con mi lengua, cada milímetro de la vulva de ella fue inspeccionado por mi lengua, el sabor y el olor de los fluidos orgásmicos de Sue inundaron mis sentidos, mi lengua estaba empapada con el sabor sus líquidos vaginales que tiene un sabor a cereza, hundí más mi rostro en su entrepierna, haciendo que mi nariz rosara su clítoris lo cual provoco que ella sintiera como si por su cuerpo hubiera pasado una descarga eléctrica, la cual la obligo a retorcerse de placer.

-" _mierda... esto me encanta_ "- pensé extasiado mientras disgustaba a Sue, el olor de su piel inundo mi olfato, puedo decir que nuestros cuerpos estaban ardiendo en deseo y se necesitaba liberar ya, me separe solamente para chupar con fuerza su núcleo, lo cual le mando un escalofrió placentero a Sue.

-si sigues así... me lo vas a sacar- ella dijo con un tono bajo pero cargado de lujuria, algo que solo excitaba más a mi pobre alma, volví a succionar su clítoris mientras introducía dos dedos en el interior de su mojada y deliciosa vagina, curvé mis dedos un poco mientras frotaba las suaves y calidad paredes interiores de Sue, con cada vez más fuerza hundió mis dígitos en su feminidad.

-P... Peter... haaa... Peter... sí sigues... así... me voy a correr- dificultosamente dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, yo estaba tan absorto en mi degustación no escuche su advertencia -Peter... me vengo... haaa" ella prácticamente grito excitada, su cuerpo se estremeció antes de que sus músculos se tensaran, las paredes vaginales de Susan se apretaron alrededor de mis dedos, el adolescente al sentir eso miro asía la entrada de su vagina, en ese preciso momento, el cuerpo de Susan tembló un momento después un gran cantidad de fluidos orgásmicos salieron disparados de su feminidad, fui atrapado por el acto, una gran cantidad de fluidos lo empaparon, después de unos momentos el cuerpo de ella cayó desplomado sobre la escritorio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor resaltando, su piel brillaba por el reflejo de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, la vista era un espectáculo glorioso.

Susan fue traída a la realidad cuando sintió algo caer sobre su vientre, sus ojos se agrandaron significativamente al ver mi gran miembro por primera vez (según yo), ella dudo un poco si esa cosa entraría en su interior nuevamente, pero en su mente solamente había un pensamiento -"hay mi dios que pedazo, volveré a sentirlo... ¿porque me excita tanto?"-.

-espera... espera que me recupere, tu pene es muy grande- ella comento débilmente, sentí mi ego aumentar al escuchar esas palabras de mi salchicha, siempre había pensado que era el tamaño promedio, ya que nunca le había dado mucha importancia a su miembro, ahora comprendía porque Wade lloraba esa vez que fuimos a las aguas termales, no pregunten que hacíamos juntos, pues gane un boleto y nadie a quien invitar a sí que juzguen.

-lo siento, pero este es el mejor momento, tus músculos de esa zona están completamente dóciles- me disculpó, ella suspiro en derrota antes de abrir ampliamente sus piernas, dándole un buen espacio para que se adentrara en ella.

-está bien... sí es lo que quieres, Pete- ella dijo con su voz suave que la caracteriza, alineo mi miembro con la entrada húmeda de a la que por hoy voy a hacer mi mujer.

\- ¿estas lista? - le pregunto en un tono suave, claramente para calmar el nerviosismo que ella sentía, ella solamente asintió -bien, aquí voy- le dije en el mismo tono que antes, Sue jadeo un poco cuando sintió mi miembro caliente comenzando a invadir su interior, entro lentamente al interior de la vagina donde las paredes interiores de Sue rápidamente apretaron el cálido miembro mío.

-se siente más grande de lo que creí- comento sin aire al sentir el tamaño de Peter comenzar a estirar su vagina, lentamente fui hundiéndome más y más en la feminidad de Susan, al hacer contacto con ella gruño un poco de dolor, yo al ver esto, decido detenerme un momentáneamente, retrocedí un poco volviendo a penetrar, poco a poco fue debilitando la resistencia por el paso del tiempo, después decidí hundirme completamente, empujando con un poco de fuerza, Susan gruño de dolor al sentir como se siente desgarrada "duele más de lo que creí" Susan pensó, una mueca de dolor cruzo sus características.

-si te duele mucho puedo sacarlo y lo hacemos otro día- le dije con un poco de temor y nerviosismo, ella solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero también con una mirada en extrema lujuria acercándose a mi oído tomándome del pelo

-es cierto, pero... sí lo sacas, créeme te voy a hacer cosas muy, muy malas- ella respondió con una sonrisa pervertida, sentí el corazón acelera a todo motor al escucharla decir eso mientras sonreía de esa forma -pero todavía no te muevas, me duele un poco- ella dijo en voz bajo, pero lo suficiente para que la escuchara

-no me voy a mover hasta que lo digas- respondí con una sonrisa amable aunque tenía una gota de sudor en mi nuca, la simple escena de verme sonriendo hacía que su pecho se llenara de calor, pero no del deseo sino del calor de... amor, creo mi imaginación está tomando lo mejor de mí, los dos quedamos en esa posición por un momento simplemente mirándonos a los ojos, como si estuviéramos leyendo las almas, después de unos minutos Susan aflojo el agarre sobre mí, y abrió las piernas, ella comenzó a moverse hacía adelante y atrás, dando a entender que ya estaba lista, capte el mensaje inmediatamente y lentamente comienzo a moverme en el interior de la Sue, las cálidas y suaves paredes interiores se frotaban contra mi dándome una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, al principio los movimientos eran un poco torpes y erráticos pero parecía agarrarle el ritmo.

Separo un poco el ángulo de mis pies y comienzo a bombear a un ritmo más firme, se sorprendió ante la diferencia de cómo se sentía a la forma que lo estaba haciendo antes, la sensación era mucho mejor a lo que esperaba; extasiado por el placer que recibía cada vez que mi miembro se frotaba con el interior de la feminidad de Sue, ella no tenía palabras para describir la sensación de su pene adentrándose en su condición de mujer de , pelvis una a la otra chocaban con un sonoro _plaf_ cuando sus partes de unían, la imagen simplemente parecía abducirlo, su miembro entraba y empujaba consigo un poco la entrada de Sue y al salir era como si estuvieran siendo extraída con su cosa, cada vez más su pedazo de carne brillaba más y más por los jugos vaginales de la rubia, comienzo a aumentar su ritmo rápidamente, los gemidos prácticamente tapaban cualquier otro sonido que pudiera ser escuchado

-Peter... me vas a partir... tu cosa caliente está frotándose por toda mi vagina... Peter... tu pene está entrando y saliendo de mi... como si nada- ella comento eróticamente, una ligera línea de baba comenzó a descender por su labio, comencé a volver el ritmo más agresivo y rápido, algo que empezó a empujar a su límite -mierda siento como se frota en mi interior... tu cosa caliente va a quemar mi interior... sí sigues frotándola tan rápido en mi- dijo con tono lujurioso Sue, los grandes pechos de la rubia rebotaban de arriba a abajo sin control cada vez que la embestía, mi mente se estaba quedando en blanco por el placer abrumador que sentía al mantener relaciones sexuales -así... así... Peter... así... sigue así- ella le pidió con excitación evidente en su tono.

-más... más rápido... Peter, hazlo más rápido... quiero sentir tu cosa tanto como pueda... por favor- ella le pidió entre gemidos, así que aumento otra vez el ritmo de las embestidas, generando que ella arqueara la espalda y su lengua colgara fuera de su boca, mientras tenía una expresión muy pervertida en su cara "así... así Peter... siento como si fueras a partirme dame más cielo" la rubia le dijo con voz llena de lujuria, mientras yo sentía que mi miembro iba a ser exprimido por las paredes interiores de Susan, tome sus caderas y las empujo con fuerza contra mí, haciendo que mi pene llegara mucho más profundo que antes.

-"tienes un buen par trasero Sue, es condenadamente suave y firme- dije mientras mis manos agarraban las nalgas de la rubia, ella hubiera hecho algún comentario si no se encontrara en completa éxtasis al sentir la herramienta de placer mío golpear la entrada de su útero seguí bombeando duro y parejo en su interior, una sensación extraña se apodero del cuerpo de mí, enseguida me di cuenta de que esta sensación se acercaba cada vez más a mi miembro, Susan se encontraba en el mismo estado cuando sintió otra vez la sensación de algo descender de su vientre asía el exterior de su cuerpo

-Peter... me vengo... me vengo otra vez... - ella le dijo entre gemidos, fruño en respuesta a sus palabras. -yo también me corro- dije con un poco de urgencia por lo cerca que se encontraba de eyacular.

-adentro Peter, acaba adentro de mi... lléname- la rubia le dijo con lujuria -vamos... lléname con tu semen y.… aah- Susan le dijo con determinación, pero no termino lo que quería decir por el placer, simplemente gruñe como respuesta, su orgasmo estaba casi en el límite, con una última estocada que llego a invadir el útero de Susan. -me corro- ambos gritamos al unísono, una explosión de fluidos se produjo en la unión de nuestros cuerpos, fluidos vaginales de Susan y un poco mi semen salió desparramado del lugar donde los dos aparatos órganos se conectaban entre sí, después de un momento ambos caímos exhaustos sobre la el escritorio, sus pechos bajaban y subían rápidamente en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido, Susan entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los míos en un agarre de amantes, los dos nos observamos mutuamente, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en sudor, la piel de Sue brillaba por la luz del sol en el horizonte al igual que lo hacia la mía, Sue suspiro felizmente mientras miraba al techo

-eso fue algo... no sé cómo describirlo, solo sé que fue algo muy bueno- ella comento con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, lo único que podía hacer era admirar su figura, su piel, sus grandes curvas, su pelo rubio algo más largo de lo que recordaba, era una imagen celestial, en ese momento sentí algo raro mire hacia abajo solo para que una mirada incrédula ya que mi miembro esta erguido como una roca, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

-Susan... ¿tienes ánimo para el round dos? - le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, Susan parecía confundida por un momento antes de notar su herramienta totalmente erecta. -...creo que no hay que dejar pasar las oportunidades- ella me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, ella rápidamente se subió a mi regazo -esta vez déjame probarlo de esta manera, my love- la rubia le dijo con una cara lujuriosa, simplemente suspire en derrota antes de sonreírse de manera traviesa.

-No quieres intentarlo en la cama- presiono un botón donde se muestra una habitación algo pequeña para si había mucho trabajo y saliera tarde durmiera allí por ese momento, a lo cual Sue solo sonríe e intenta levantarse pero la abrazo cargándola por lo cual solo enreda sus piernas a mi cadera y apoya su cabeza en mi cuello mientras da besos intentos poniéndome más desesperado, a lo cual yo me siento y acuesto dejándonos otra vez en la posición que estábamos en el escritorio. -Entonces vamos-le dije con una cara de depredador, ella no dudo un segundo y guio mi cosa hacía el centro de su feminidad, con un gran gemido ella descendió en el falo de carne mío.

 _ **Varias horas después...**_

Me encontraba completamente sudado, la rubia fantástica estaba durmiendo a mi lado con su cabeza en mi pecho, su pierna entrelazada con la mía y su mano en mis abdominales, ella había alcanzado el límite de su resistencia hace un rato, fue el round número cinco o seis cuando ella cayo rendida por el agotamiento, suspire con alivio al ver mi miembro otra vez _inactivo_.

-La mejor noche de mi vida... algo me dice que esto me llevara en problemas- más sin embargo por ahora no quiero arruinar este momento ya que literalmente hice a la mujer que siempre estuvo allí para escucharme, animarme, cuidar a sus magníficos niños y tener un lugar a donde llegar cuando el mundo se venía encima. Hice mía a un crush que creí solo sería un amor platónico.

-This wild old love- solamente veo el atardecer por la ventana de la ciudad que nunca duerme, sonrió un poco mientras veo la hora notando que es un buen momento para una pizza o comida china, por lo cual hace un pedido desde su teléfono a la compañía. -Emociones y devociones eeh-.

 _ **Hola amigos de Fanfiction como han estado, se lo que piensan que deje esto por bastante rato y es cierto, aparte de residencias y mi trabajo absorbió tiempo, pero también sirvió para poder escribir bastante llegando a este día subir 4 episodios más, de antemano pido perdón si el lemon no es bueno es el primero. ¿Qué esperaban?, subiré mas ustedes tranquilos en cuanto el encuentro de Peter con los vengadores, mary jane y black cat están mas cerca de lo que creen.**_

 _ **Si me ha inspirado un viejo tráiler que vi junto a momazos señores y señoritas, hay mas sorpresas y una cosa gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Spoiler**_

-oye Peter y ese anillo- pregunto Deadpool mientras comía una chimichanga, lo habitual de el a lo cual miro mi dedo nunca me pregunte su origen lo único que recuerdo es una ida a las vegas y pasar el rato, pero en el viaje yo fui solo y no recuerdo haber pasado el tiempo con alguien.

-No se Wade, y eso me asusta solo espero que no diga que- y como si mi suerte no fuera "mejorando" nótese mi sarcasmo noto que alguien toma mi barbilla haciendo que vea a esa persona a sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda con una mirada seria.

\- ¿estas casado?, pues créelo lo estas cariño porque tú y yo lo estamos- decía con su típico tono sureño, pero daba indicios de miedo, pero con enojo aquí la pregunta es como rayos paso esto… maldito Jagger lo haz hecho de nuevo, eso no se hace, y algo me dice que gambito va a darme caza por esto…total los caminos de la vida no son lo que yo creía u esperaba.

¿y Bien, quieres explicarte? Esperaba ella una respuesta para la cual no tengo alguna solo puedo decir que… Me cago en todo lo cagable.


End file.
